


Скрываясь за масками

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Бражник спасает раненого Кота Нуара на поле боя, и это событие меняет жизнь их обоих.





	1. Глава Адриана

**Author's Note:**

> Редкий фендом, где есть отношения отца и сына, проходит мимо меня неотъяоенным.

Адриан открыл глаза. Перед ними предстал потолок незнакомой комнаты. Зрение сфокусировалось не сразу, сознание все еще путалось, и он предположил, что все еще спит. Но мысли мало-помалу прояснялись, и вместе с этим приходило осознание, что он каким-то образом оказался совсем не там, где помнил себя последний раз.  
Он помнил, как был ранен и потерял сознание. Злодей на сей раз оказался слишком сильным. И, кажется, даже спорил с Бражником - по крайней мере, было слышно, как он кричал ему что-то. Все вышло из-под контроля. Что же случилось потом?..  
Адриан попытался резко вскочить с кровати, но, взвыв от пронзившей тело боли, рухнул назад, дрожа и хватаясь за бок.  
\- Лежи смирно, - приказал властный, до боли знакомый голос.  
У Адриана на миг перехватило дыхание от страха. Если отец узнал, если отец принес его сюда и перевязал его рану... Он точно отберет кольцо и больше никогда и никуда не отпустит!  
Адриан обернулся, на сей раз стараясь двигать только головой, и вздрогнул, испытывая одновременно и облегчение, и новый импульс страха. В кресле сидел Бражник. Это надо же... Перепутать отца с ним... Забавно - Бражник сейчас казался предпочтительней отца. Ему нужно было всего лишь кольцо. Вряд ли он хотел отобрать у него свободу.  
Эта мысль казалась ужасной. За нее было стыдно, но Адриан ничего не мог с собой поделать. Злодея, с которым столько сражался, он боялся куда меньше, чем родного отца.  
\- Почему я... здесь? - и где - здесь? - Почему ты перевязал мою рану?  
\- Не все ли равно? Я не убийца. А ты просто ребенок.  
Адриан отвернулся, ощущая, как понемногу утихает боль, превращаясь из острой и нестерпимой в тупую и ноющую. Не было ни сил, ни желания во всем этом разбираться. Неужели Бражник о нем... позаботился?  
\- Выпей, - приказал он все тем же не терпящим возражений тоном.  
Адриан приоткрыл глаза и увидел на его раскрытой ладони таблетку. И повиновался. Бражник придерживал его голову, чтобы помочь ему сделать глоток воды.  
Это было... странно.  
Адриан вдруг осознал, что все еще находится в облике Кота. Перстень на месте. Костюм расстегнут ровно настолько, чтобы можно было перевязать рану. Задавать вопросы почему-то не хотелось.  
Вскоре боль утихла и стала вполне терпимой - видимо, таблетка была обыкновенным обезболивающим. В сознании окончательно прояснилось, и Адриан осознал, что обрадовался слишком рано. Даже если он доберется до дома в таком виде, отец непременно придет в ярость - может, и не на него, а просто от всей этой ситуации - но видеть его в гневе все равно не хотелось. Если же он останется здесь, его будут искать... И произойдет ровно то же самое. В любом случае.  
Адриан зарылся лицом в подушку, чувствуя себя как никогда беспомощным и беззащитным. Вот до чего довели эти игры в супергероя! Сейчас это была уже не игра. А он все еще остался всего лишь ребенком. И никакая суперсила не спасла бы его, если бы не... Бражник.  
\- Я не отдам кольцо, - заявил Адриан, стараясь придать голосу смелости, но все равно у него вышло лишь жалобное мяуканье.  
\- Хватит, оставь это, - с каким-то раздражением процедил Бражник. - Глупый заигравшийся мальчишка. Лежи и поправляйся. Оставайся Котом, если тебе так спокойнее.  
Да. Сейчас он был просто ребенком. О котором заботился взрослый. Просто так. А не потому, что ему за это платил отец, жаждущий на кого-то скинуть воспитание сына...  
\- Мне надо домой, - глухо проговорил Адриан, в который раз вспомнив об отце.  
\- Только если я отвезу тебя.  
\- Нет...  
\- Сам ты не доберешься до дома.  
\- Вдруг здесь недалеко? Где мы?  
\- Почти на окраине Парижа.  
Открыть Бражнику, кто он, чтобы просто попасть домой? Стоило ли оно того?  
\- Но папа будет меня искать... - бессильно вздохнул Адриан, уже почти сдаваясь. - Надо хотя бы сказать ему, что со мной все в порядке...  
Было как-то неловко, но все же он попросил:  
\- Ты не можешь ненадолго... выйти? Мне надо превратиться, чтобы достать телефон...  
Бражник понимающе усмехнулся и действительно выполнил его просьбу, удалившись в соседнюю комнату и затворив за собой дверь.  
Адриан написал отцу короткое сообщение и, не дожидаясь ответа, которого боялся уже заранее, вновь собрался превратиться в Кота, но Плагг заявил, что ему нужно подкрепиться и у него недостаточно сил, чтобы поддерживать облик Кота непрерывно. Пришлось снова довериться Бражнику и отправить Плагга самого добывать себе пропитание - если, конечно, у злодея где-нибудь завалялся столь же вонючий сыр, какой так любил его квами.  
Спустя несколько минут Плагг вернулся сытый и довольный и, выразив свое одобрение гостеприимству Бражника, втянулся в кольцо. Этот лентяй любил только поесть и, кажется, благоговел к каждому, кто угостил его сыром. Тех, чьи интересы были далеки от гастрономических, квами решительно не понимал.  
Адриан, вернув свое инкогнито, позволил Бражнику снова войти. Он уже не был так смущен и растерян, да и понятие «враг» как-то стерлось из мировосприятия. Сейчас перед ним был скорее друг. Хоть Адриан и старался не спешить с выводами. Но кроме кольца Бражнику нечего было с него получить, а забрать его за это время он мог уже не единожды. В том, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, не было никакого коварного плана. Просто это была уже не игра.  
\- Ты написал отцу? - спросил Бражник, вернувшись в кресло.  
\- Да.  
\- И что он ответил?  
\- Не знаю... По правде говоря, и не хочу знать. Он... Он любит меня и волнуется, но иногда мне не хочется возвращаться домой...  
\- У вас с ним плохие отношения?  
Почему его это вообще интересовало? И стоило ли рассказывать что-то о той, реальной жизни? Адриан впервые получил возможность выговориться, не называя имен, и это стало своеобразной отдушиной. Ему было наплевать, что обо всем этом подумает Бражник, а Бражнику, скорее всего, было совершенно плевать на него.  
Он рассказал о том, как потерял мать и остался с отцом один на один. Как тот запер его дома, боясь потерять еще одного любимого человека. С каким трудом Адриан выбил себе право ходить в школу. И как легко это все может снова разрушить одна неудача.  
Бражник слушал участливо, иногда задавая короткие вопросы, но по большей части молчал. И, кажется, о чем-то думал.  
\- А у тебя есть дети? - почему-то спросил Адриан, когда рассказал уже все, что накопилось на душе, и в комнате повисла неловкая пауза. - Семья?  
\- Есть, - не сразу, с каким-то сомнением ответил Бражник. - Но я почти потерял ее. Свою семью.  
Адриан так отчетливо увидел бесконечную печаль в его выразительных глазах, что внезапно устыдился всего того нытья, что пришлось выслушать этому - наверняка - глубоко несчастному человеку. Его детские проблемы вряд ли могли конкурировать со взрослыми. В конце концов, пройдет еще несколько лет, и он сам станет взрослым. И все, что так волнует сейчас, потеряет актуальность. Может, и их отношения с отцом к тому времени наладятся... Ведь он тоже потерял очень важную часть своей семьи, и ему тяжело. Адриан и сам скучал по маме, не проходило и дня, чтобы он не думал о ней. Но для него жизнь продолжалась. Он был еще молод и многого хотел. А для отца мама была целым миром. И не в его власти было отпустить ее...  
\- А зачем ты все это делаешь? Зачем тебе нужны наши талисманы?  
Бражник нахмурился и как-то нервно стиснул пальцами трость. Адриану казалось, что он не ответит. Но он ошибся.  
\- Чтобы вернуть свою семью.  
\- Ты не расскажешь мне, что случилось? Все равно мне здесь нечем заняться.  
Осознав, что попросил человека поделиться своим горем, чтобы его развлечь, Адриан отругал себя за бестактность. Ему все же было тяжело общаться с людьми - особенно в такой нестандартной ситуации. С прискорбием он осознал, что совсем одичал за то время, пока отец заставлял его безвылазно сидеть дома. Что, если так случится снова, и он выйдет на волю только после совершеннолетия? Совершенно неприспособленный к жизни. Что тогда - он убежит обратно под папино крыло?  
\- В какой-то мере... я сам в этом виноват.  
Бражник больше ничего не сказал, а Адриан не решился расспрашивать. Они еще немного помолчали, поговорили о чем-то настолько бессмысленном, что оно не отложилось в памяти, и Бражник ушел, оставив Адриана готовиться ко сну.  
Адриан вдруг вспомнил, что давно уже ничего не ел, и хотел позвать его обратно, надеясь, что его согласятся накормить, но Бражник и сам уже вернулся. С коробкой пиццы и бутылкой газировки.  
Адриан набросился на такую вкуснятину не столько потому, что был голоден, сколько из-за того, что отец никогда не позволял ему так питаться. В этот момент подросток впервые подумал, что случайное ранение организовало ему удивительно удачный курорт, где он мог отдохнуть от повседневной жизни.  
Жить с Бражником действительно оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем делать все по расписанию, придерживаться бесконечного количества разнообразных правил, стараться постоянно угодить отцу и не получать ровно ничего взамен. Три дня пролетели за одно мгновение. На четвертый Адриан осознал, что уже неплохо себя чувствует и вполне способен самостоятельно передвигаться чуть дальше, чем до кухни и ванной. Домой в одиночку идти он все же пока не решился.  
Все эти дни он ни разу не проверял телефон. Он маялся, его мучила совесть, но слишком уж пугала реакция отца на такую выходку. Он до сих пор не придумал, что соврать, когда вернется домой. И, не придумав ничего самостоятельно, пошел за советом к Бражнику.  
\- Ты ведь говорил, что отец тебя сильно ограничивает, давит на тебя, - усмехнулся тот. - Вот и выдай это за акт протеста.  
\- Тогда я точно из дома никогда больше не выйду! - угрюмо заметил Адриан. - Даже на занятия!  
\- Но если так будет в любом случае, то какая разница, что ты соврешь?  
Адриан тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся себе в колени. Бражник, в общем-то, был прав. Стоило ли вообще так заморачиваться?  
\- Может сказать ему, что меня похитили пришельцы? - с жалобной надеждой спросил он. - Или... ты!  
\- Зачем?  
\- Да не все ли равно!  
На этот раз вздохнул уже Бражник.  
\- Котенок, - улыбнулся он с какой-то печальной нежностью и погладил Адриана по голове, зарывшись пальцами в золотистые волосы.  
Это смутило, наверное, даже больше, чем если бы его поцеловала девочка. Адриан пробормотал что-то и опустил глаза, краснея, как рак. Он не привык к ласке. Мама, конечно, ласкала его, а вот отец... От отца он дожидался коротких объятий только тогда, когда кто-нибудь из них оказывался едва ли не на грани смерти. Отцу для этого нужен был очень весомый повод. А сейчас его погладил почти чужой человек. Просто так.  
Адриан не решился его обнять, хотя очень хотел этого. Он знал, что эти дни - как и эти короткие мгновения ласки - никогда больше не повторятся в его жизни. Он вернется домой и станет жить, как раньше. Чужой, навязанной ему жизнью. Чтобы быть примерным и послушным ребенком. Радовать отца.  
И все равно упустил возможность получить чуть больше.  
Подходила к концу неделя, и Адриан, вконец измучившись переживаниями, попросил Бражника довести его до центра Парижа. Оттуда - он был уверен - он был уже вполне в состоянии добраться до дома.  
Он собирался уже отправиться в дорогу, но Бражник взял его за плечи и развернул к себе.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты мог всегда попросить у меня помощи, когда она тебе понадобится, - с этими словами он вручил подростку телефон.  
Адриан принял подарок как-то растерянно. Он не ожидал, что у этих «каникул» может быть какое-то продолжение. Но в глубине души был безмерно этому рад.  
Ему снова захотелось обнять Бражника, но он снова не решился. Это было бы... навязчиво. Нескромно. Выпрашивать ласку... Он не должен был.  
Бражник сам обнял его и, подержав в объятиях пару минут, отпустил. Они отправились в путь.  
Отец, вопреки опасениям Адриана, отреагировал вполне сносно. Увидев сына, он кинулся к нему и крепко прижал к себе. Уже второй раз за день Адриана обнимали. Наверное, это стоило того.  
На вопрос: «Где ты был?!» он, сам не зная, что на него нашло, ответил, что устал от запретов и хотел хоть раз пожить свободной жизнью. Целая неделя полной вседозволенности прибавила ему наглости и смелости. Отец никогда не выходил из себя, но в ответ на это он яростно сверкнул глазами и, схватив сына за руку, поволок его в комнату. Адриан боялся представить, что его ждет. Его, конечно, никогда не наказывали физически, но сейчас он мог ожидать от отца чего угодно.  
Но отец всего лишь втолкнул его в комнату и запер. Адриан услышал за дверью его удаляющиеся шаги и облегченно перевел дух. Его заперли и, возможно, насовсем. Но даже это уже не казалось таким страшным, как гневно-разочарованный взгляд отца.  
Адриан присел на кровать. Только сейчас он заметил противную боль в боку. Раньше было как-то не до нее. Повезло еще, что отец ничего не заметил. Плагг, выбравшийся из-под рубашки, посоветовал прилечь. В общем-то, ничего другого ему и не оставалось.  
Адриан сам не уловил момент, когда задремал. Ему приснился Бражник, который кормил его пиццей. Проснувшись, он испытал легкое разочарование. Там, во сне, было так тепло и уютно... Он все еще был дома. Все еще заперт в своей комнате. Рана неприятно ныла. Хотелось быть совсем не здесь.  
Утром отец предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не было. Только до школы довез его почему-то сам. Адриан был только рад этому внезапному проявлению заботы. Даже несмотря на то, что это снова было ненавистным контролем, без которого вполне можно было обойтись.


	2. Глава Габриэля

Габриэль бросился к сыну, забыв обо всем, едва увидел его, лежащего без сознания на асфальте. Кажется, он что-то говорил созданному им злодею. Кажется, ему отвечали. В тот момент он просто прервал связь и отозвал акуму - и только образ раненого сына занимал теперь все его сознание.  
Когда он примчался к Адриану, под тем натекло уже немало крови, но все же Габриэль справился с раной быстрее, чем произошло непоправимое. Он унес его прочь с поля боя и доставил в тихий домик на окраине. Адриан никогда не знал о нем - это было место, где они с женой могли уединиться и какое-то время побыть вместе, как в юности, будто ничего больше не существовало в этом мире кроме них двоих и этого прекрасного места.  
Он вызвал врача, наплел ему небылиц и дорого заплатил за молчание. Хотелось убедиться, что сыну ничего не угрожает. Так оно и оказалось.  
Почему-то этот момент стал переломным. Они оба вели двойную игру. Но Габриэль всегда считал себя хозяином положения. Ему казалось, что он контролирует все происходящее. Еще никогда ошибка не могла стоить ему так дорого.  
Еще в тот день, когда увидел на сыне кольцо, он мог - нет, он должен был! - отобрать его. Адриан был еще слишком юн, чтобы распоряжаться такой силой. Но все же...  
Он ведь идеальный. Совершенный. Безупречный. Особенный. Достойный сын своих родителей. Габриэль собирался отдать ему талисман Павлина, принадлежащий его матери. Конечно, когда сын немного подрастет... Но, узнав, что тот уже обладает камнем чудес, просто оставил его с этим наедине и даже испытывал некую гордость. Он позволял своему ребенку играть в супергероя до тех пор, пока не проиграла бы Ледибаг.  
Только теперь, сидя у кровати раненого сына и дожидаясь, пока тот придет в себя, Габриэль осознал, что все, абсолютно все сделал не так. Все было неправильно. Все развалилось без нее.  
Он никогда не занимался воспитанием сына. Не общался с ним один на один, как с самостоятельной личностью. Адриан всегда был приложением к жене - она знала о его потребностях и нуждах, о том, что его тревожит и как с этим быть. Когда ее не стало, Габриэль старался заботиться о сыне сам - следил за его учебой и безопасностью, за тем, чтобы он всегда был сыт и одет. Заботился, как умел, и считал, что этого будет достаточно. Жена, к сожалению, не оставила ему инструкции к ребенку, поэтому приходилось импровизировать. Что делать с сыном, внезапно оставшись для него единственным родителем, Габриэль не знал.  
Ему казалось, что все наладится само собой, если их семья снова станет такой, как раньше. Он почти не думал о настоящем, с нетерпением ожидая будущего и растворяясь в мыслях о прошлом. Он бредил идеей вернуть жену, он помешался на ней. А в это время его ребенок сражался за то, чтобы этого не было. И ничего не знал. Ничего.  
Неделя, проведенная наедине с сыном, оставила его в растерянности и смятении. Первым импульсом было рассказать ему всю правду и предложить начать все с чистого листа. Однако от этого варианта Габриэль благоразумно воздержался, решив играть свою роль еще какое-то время. Кто знает, как отреагировал бы Адриан...  
Он старался вести себя с ним, как раньше. Но теперь это терзало и мучило, маня плюнуть на все и сделать то, что действительно хочется. Осознав, что поговорить с сыном напрямую - значит выдать себя, Габриэль избрал иной путь.  
«Как твоя рана? Не беспокоит?» - набрал он сообщение, которое, еще раз все хорошенько взвесив, отправил на тот телефон, что дал Коту Нуару.  
«Все нормально...» - тут же пришел ответ.  
Сын, наверное, удивился такому повышенному вниманию к своей персоне. Удивился тогда и продолжал удивляться до сих пор.  
«Если что-то пойдет не так, просто скажи мне».  
«Мы можем увидеться?»  
Они находились в одном доме. В соседних комнатах. Достаточно было сделать несколько шагов, чтобы увидеться и поговорить. Почему же им для этого нужно было прятаться под масками? Почему было противное ощущение, что это его вина?  
«Конечно».  
«Я скоро буду у тебя. Жди».  
Габриэль постарался прибыть на место встречи раньше сына. Кот Нуар заглянул в окно, едва он переступил порог.  
\- Сбегаешь посреди ночи, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - А еще говорил, что у тебя строгий папа.  
\- Он ничего не заметит, - нетерпеливо отмахнулся Кот.  
Такая уверенность почему-то навевала грусть. Сын ошибался! Для Габриэля на всем свете не было ничего важнее него. Просто он не знал, как выразить это. Как, идя на мелкие уступки, не упустить момент, когда они перерастают в крупные неприятности. Чувства... После смерти жены он как будто лишился всех чувств. Закрылся в себе, чтобы никому больше не позволить нанести ему такой удар. Причинить такую боль. Адриан был дома, под присмотром - этого было довольно, чтобы унять тревогу. Чтобы жить дальше. До тех пор, пока их семья и их жизнь не станет прежней.  
Он всецело растворялся в борьбе за это. За будущее, которое казалось таким же привлекательным, как прошлое. Его просто не хватало на сына здесь и сейчас.  
Несколько минут спустя Кот уже уплетал пиццу, а Габриэль с тоской думал о том, насколько все это вредно для ребенка. Все эти ночные побеги, плохое питание... То, что он вообще доверился какому-то непонятному взрослому вместо того, чтобы рассказать о ране родному отцу.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был моим отцом, - заставило вздрогнуть внезапное сообщение Кота Нуара.  
\- Из-за пиццы? - вздохнул Габриэль.  
\- Из-за того, как ты ко мне относишься. Может, ты и видишь во мне ребенка, но общаешься со мной на равных. И если что-то запрещаешь, то объясняешь это. И даешь мне выбор. А папа меня даже из дома одного не выпускает...  
\- Он волнуется. Он не знает, где ты. Вдруг с тобой что-то случилось.  
\- Я знаю... И я его люблю... Но мне так часто хочется просто быть свободным... Как другие дети... У которых больше времени на хобби, на друзей... Которые могут говорить, что думают... Делать, что хотят... Поэтому мне нравится быть Котом Нуаром... Так я словно становлюсь собой...  
Впоследствии Габриэль не раз возвращался в мыслях к этому разговору. Для этого по-настоящему и нужны были маски. Для них обоих это была всего лишь возможность быть самими собой.  
Как же все-таки это все было... неправильно. Странно.  
Кот Нуар ушел перед рассветом. Габриэль мог только надеяться, что он выспится. Днем они никак не могли видеться - и это была только его вина, потому что он сам составлял для сына расписание и никуда не пускал его одного. А отказаться от этих встреч он не мог. Это были безмерно ценные мгновения, когда сын становился с ним искренним и говорил все, что накопилось на душе. Поэтому для свиданий оставалась только ночь.  
Он предполагал, что сын как всегда вернется через окно своей комнаты, а потому совсем не ожидал встретить его в холле. Столкнувшись, они оба зависли на несколько мгновений, растерянно оглядывая друг друга. Сообразив, что надо как-то отреагировать, Габриэль постарался придать лицу строгий вид и спросил, что сын забыл у выхода в предрассветный час.  
Вопреки опасениям, сын не спросил его о том же. Адриан смотрел виновато и совершенно искренне раскаивался - в том, что шляется по ночам или в том, что попался?  
\- Я просто... - судорожно пытаясь что-нибудь выдумать на ходу, начал врать Адриан. - Просто у меня бессонница... Я хотел прогуляться... По дому...  
\- Ты что-то от меня скрываешь, - оборвал его Габриэль. - Ты совсем не умеешь врать. У тебя появились от меня секреты!  
Адриан вздохнул и опустил голову. Он выглядел таким безвинным и несчастным, таким покорным...  
Хотелось отругать сына за то, что он так глупо попался. Адриан ведь был таким умным мальчиком! Габриэля грызла досада. Что с ним теперь делать, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил? Наказать?  
\- Пойдем, - велел он, приобнимая сына за плечи и увлекая в сторону его комнаты. - Я сам прослежу, чтобы ты лег спать. И... можешь сегодня пропустить занятия. Твое здоровье важнее. Я хочу, чтобы ты как следует выспался.  
Адриан мгновенно повеселел, не в силах поверить своему счастью. Скинув одежду, он аккуратно повесил ее на спинку стула и юркнул под одеяло, зевая. Спать ему, похоже, действительно уже давно хотелось - еще бы, всю ночь он занимался черте чем.  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул и, убедившись, что сын крепко уснул, едва ощутимо пробежался пальцами по его волосам. Маленькое совершенство. Его сокровище. Каким же красивым он был, когда улыбался... За последнее время Габриэль почти не видел его улыбки. Только вечно виноватое и печальное лицо.  
Нет, так не должно было быть. Теперь все будет иначе.  
Поцеловав сына в лоб напоследок, Габриэль ушел к себе. Ему тоже не мешало хотя бы немного поспать.


	3. Глава Адриана

Тайные встречи с Бражником продолжались. Адриан старался больше не попадаться отцу. Приходилось досыпать на уроках. Отец, похоже, тоже плохо спал - караулил его? - и держался только на кофе. Иногда он смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, и Адриану становилось не по себе. Если бы отец все знал, разве он не остановил бы его уже давным-давно? Скорее всего, у него были какие-то свои проблемы, спрашивать о которых все равно было бесполезно. Все это очень тревожило. Но окупалось с лихвой.  
Бражник с тех пор почему-то прекратил нападения. Адриан не раз пытался выяснить, что послужило причиной, но ни разу не получил внятного ответа. Однако на этот раз он попытался снова.  
Теперь он спокойно сидел у Бражника на коленях и мурлыкал, а тот чесал его за ушком, как котенка. Адриан уже давно перестал стесняться чужой ласки и больше не боялся выражать свои чувства. Если вначале он был диким и сторонился проявлений симпатии с непривычки, то теперь его явно удалось приручить.  
\- Ты не нападал уже пару месяцев, - напомнил он, потершись носом о щеку Бражника и громко мурлыкнув. - Не говори опять, что это просто временно.  
Бражник почесал ему подбородок, заставив запрокинуть голову и зажмуриться от удовольствия.  
\- Котенок, - усмехнулся он, но в голосе его слышалась печаль. - Ты трудный подросток, котенок.  
\- Неправда! - фыркнул Адриан. - Я примерный и послушный! Днем!  
Он игриво хихикнул и принялся тереться щекой о грудь Бражника.  
\- Ну скажи, почему ты передумал!  
\- Какая разница?  
\- Я с тех пор больше не виделся с Ледибаг! А она мне нравилась!  
\- Она твоя первая любовь? - улыбнулся Бражник с какой-то свойственной всем взрослым снисходительностью. - Ничего, ты еще ребенок. Ты еще не раз полюбишь снова. А это все... просто фантазии. Иллюзии. В жизни она совсем другая. Как и ты. Как и я.  
Адриан сердито фыркнул, обиженный таким пренебрежением.  
\- Откуда ты можешь знать, какой я в жизни?  
Бражник засмеялся.  
\- Ты ведь сам мне об этом всегда говоришь.  
Насупившись, Адриан уткнулся ему в плечо. Неужели все взрослые были такими скрытными? Хотя... кого из взрослых кроме отца и Бражника он знал? Натали, которая хранила его же секреты? Которая была больше мебелью, чем человеком? Эдакой приставкой к отцу?  
\- Ты все время говоришь о том, что реальность важнее фантазий... Тогда почему ты разрешаешь мне приходить сюда?  
Пальцы Бражника пробежались по щеке и утонули в волосах, отчего на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Теперь, лаская его, он всегда снимал перчатки. Руки у него были ухоженные и нежные. И это почему-то было непохоже на то, как ласкала мать. Или даже отец... Это было по-другому. И вызывало больше ощущений. Приятных, но иногда странных и пугающих.  
\- Если бы у меня была только одна реальность, я уже сошел бы с ума.  
Значит, это все было из эгоистических соображений? Сначала сражения, теперь эти встречи... Что ж, Бражник знал толк в досуге. Вряд ли он отважился бы творить безумства без маски суперзлодея. Адриан и сам понимал, что зачах бы от тоски без всего этого. Его просто затянуло бы в водоворот тоскливой повседневности и смешало бы с серостью однообразных дней.  
Он боялся представить, что однажды придет и не найдет здесь Бражника. И останется совсем один. Наедине со своей настоящей жизнью. Наверное, так себя чувствует отец, потеряв маму... Как будто из мира вокруг выцвели все краски. Как будто ничто больше не имеет смысла.  
Прежде, чем осознал, что делает, Адриан подался вперед, припадая к губам Бражника в робком и неумелом, но искреннем поцелуе. Тот ощутимо напрягся и, скорее всего, собирался оттолкнуть наглого котенка, но почему-то передумал и мягко погладил его по волосам.  
Это был первый поцелуй Адриана, но стеснение давно уже куда-то ушло. Пока он - Кот Нуар, ему все можно. Все его желания, даже самые бесстыдные, имеют право претвориться в жизнь.  
Он целовался со взрослым мужиком, с суперзлодеем, сидя у него на коленях. Видел бы его папа! При этой мысли Адриан нервно хихикнул и оторвался от Бражника. Образ взбешенного отца перед глазами начисто отбил все желание претворять в жизнь хоть какие-то потаенные мечты.  
Бражник потянулся к нему, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, но Адриан, опустив голову, выдавил глухое:  
\- Мне надо домой...  
\- Да, - согласился Бражник, отстраняясь. - Да. Тебе надо домой.  
Никогда еще Адриан не возвращался так медленно, с такой неохотой. С таким тяжелым грузом вины на душе. Он разрывался между реальностью и фантазией. Отец бы ни за что не одобрил все это. И если только он узнает... Если узнает...  
Это было единственной отдушиной. Если он не мог быть обычным подростком, вести обычную жизнь - в конце концов, чего еще ожидал отец? Должно же было быть в его жизни хоть что-то приятное! Наплевать на него! На всех наплевать!  
Подумав об этом, Адриан внезапно ощутил прилив ни с чем не сравнимого счастья. Может, это ему и было нужно все это время? Послать все к черту и просто делать то, что хочется? Просто быть собой?  
Он влюбился. Впервые действительно по-настоящему влюбился, а не просто увлекся кем-то. В человека, чьего лица никогда не видел. Чьего имени никогда не знал. Но разве это было так важно? Разве за это стоило любить?  
Кажется, именно это состояние неуемного восторга и счастья и называли «бабочки в животе». Бабочки...  
Адриан рассмеялся - весело, заливисто, как не смеялся уже очень давно. Зачем он только ушел сегодня так рано? Впрочем, ночной парижский воздух отлично прочистил ему мозги. И на душе стало хорошо и легко.  
Он вернулся домой, когда уже забрезжил рассвет. Тихонько влез в окно своей комнаты. И, превратившись, проверил телефон.  
Двадцать восемь пропущенных.  
Всю радость тут же как рукой сняло. Адриан запаниковал, ожидая, что вот-вот к нему ворвется разъяренный отец. В любую секунду. И, достав из кармана телефон, который дал ему Бражник, начал лихорадочно придумывать, куда его деть.  
Экран вспыхнул, когда Адриан ненароком надавил на кнопку.  
Тридцать два пропущенных.  
Адриан озадаченно замер, пытаясь сложить два и два, но что-то все равно не складывалось. От папы пропущенных было слишком мало. От Бражника - слишком много. Да и зачем он вообще стал бы ему звонить? Может... с ним что-то случилось?  
Разволновавшись, Адриан решил забить на папу и сию же секунду позвонить Бражнику. Хотелось только узнать, что с ним все в порядке.  
Ему ответил хриплый, взволнованный голос, снова, почему-то, как в первый раз, заставивший вздрогнуть. Как же все-таки они были похожи... Как же это пугало иногда.  
\- Ты дома? С тобой все хорошо?  
\- Да... Да, все нормально... - растерянно ответил Адриан, и ему показалось, что он услышал вздох облегчения.  
\- Ты долго не отвечал.  
\- Я... Гулял по городу... Зачем ты звонил?  
Бражник долго молчал, заставляя бесконечные мгновения тянуться, как резина. А потом, так и не ответив, сбросил звонок.  
Адриан, справедливо решив, что больше разговоров в ближайшее время не будет, запихнул телефон под матрас. Там отец вряд ли догадался бы искать. Место было вполне очевидным, но до обыска бы вряд ли дошло. А вот оставлять такие вещи на виду было плохой идеей... И тем более не стоило носить их с собой.  
Оставалось только сидеть и ждать, когда к нему нагрянет отец. Адриан уже не видел смысла ложиться. Настоящие герои обязаны были стоически смотреть опасности прямо в лицо, а не прятаться от нее под одеялом.  
Отец пришел спустя четверть часа. Он не сыпал проклятьями, которые называл «наказаниями», не смотрел на него с разочарованием и осуждением. Он был усталым и издерганным. Он просто сел рядом и обнял его.


	4. Глава Габриэля

Прошло уже несколько дней, а Габриэль все не решался связаться с Котом Нуаром. Слишком все в последний раз вышло... Не так. Снова.  
Он едва не выдал себя. Возможно даже, что Адриан догадался. Хоть и не подавал вида. С другой стороны... Мог ли он связать воедино такие разные личности - всегда холодного к нему отца и ставшего другом Бражника? Ведь никаких доказательств у него не было.  
Все это, пожалуй, слишком далеко зашло. Они оба слишком заигрались. Нужно было возвращаться в реальную жизнь.  
Все это время Габриэль отчаянно пытался понять, что ему все же важнее - гнаться за призраками прошлого или жить настоящим, в котором едва не произошла новая трагедия. По его вине, по его глупости. Разве стоило оно того? Разве оправдалась бы эта жертва в итоге?  
Габриэль не задумывался о чувствах Адриана, когда ему все станет известно. Он был уверен, что рано или поздно сын поймет. Главное - они снова обретут семью. Не важно, какой ценой. Какая разница, даже если сын возненавидел бы его? Все это было для его же блага.  
Но все же Адриан пострадал. Этого не должно было случиться. Найдя его в луже собственной крови, Габриэль впервые засомневался, что двигается куда-то не туда. Совсем не к счастливому будущему. А к настоящему, наполненному болью и скорбью. У него не осталось ничего кроме сына, надежд и иллюзий. И сын впервые оказался важней.  
Все это время он был так уверен, что поступает правильно. Что движется к тому, чтобы обмануть судьбу и подчинить себе саму смерть, заставив вернуть любимую. В тот момент, склонившись над раненым Адрианом, он отчаянно молил про себя «Нет, только не снова!». И ощущал себя самым жалким и беспомощным человеком на Земле.  
Отчасти он перестал действовать из-за того, что сын просто не смог бы сейчас сражаться с ним в таком состоянии. Рана заживала хорошо, но лишь потому, что Габриэль бдительно следил за нагрузками сына. Адриан пропускал тренировки, а он делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Так было проще - с этим обоюдным молчанием. Хоть оно и тяготило порой.  
Но теперь Адриан уже вполне поправился. Габриэль сам не понимал, что удерживает его от того, чтобы возобновить создания акум. Страх повторения той ситуации? Может, стоило просто отобрать у сына кольцо? Безрассудному и упрямому мальчишке хватило бы ума броситься в бой и без него. И его шансы пострадать при таком раскладе увеличились бы в сотни раз. Адриан уже не раз сбегал из дома, как бы хорошо его ни охраняли. Он всегда в конечном итоге добивался своего. Он был невероятно похож на свою мать.  
Она всегда была лидером в их семье. Она командовала, а он подчинялся. Держать все в своих руках оказалось намного сложней.  
Сын был несчастен. Сбегал из дома. Однажды увидев его настоящие чувства, Габриэль больше не находил в себе сил просто игнорировать их. Растаптывать, в очередной раз подминая под себя и заставляя подчиняться своей воле. Не иметь интересов. Друзей. Желаний. Быть лишь послушной куклой - красивой и статусной. Достойным сыном своего отца.  
Образ жены мало-помалу померк, зато Адриан день ото дня становился все важней и значимей. Разве не было нечестно по отношению к сыну любить его мертвую мать больше, чем его - живого? Он нуждался в нем, в его любви и заботе. Она уже ни в чем не нуждалась.  
Он больше не видел в зеленых глазах сына ее глаза. В его улыбке ее улыбку. Адриан был похож на нее - и сильно похож, но он был другим. Он больше не был приложением к ней. Продолжением ее. Он был самостоятельной, отдельной личностью. Со своим внутренним миром. Своими чувствами и желаниями.  
Габриэль нуждался в ней, как в воздухе. Готовый пойти на все ради того, чтобы она снова была с ним рядом. Это было эгоистично. Это было самообманом. Он считал, что это борьба за семью. Но его семья давно уже была разрушена им самим.  
Габриэль больше не думал о жене, когда был вместе с сыном. Она все еще имела значение, он все еще невероятно сильно любил ее. Но она постепенно все больше оставалась в прошлом. Все больше становилась лишь воспоминанием. Вначале это пугало. Это казалось предательством. Но со временем он понял, что так и должно происходить.  
Когда Кот Нуар поцеловал его, Габриэль не сразу понял, что происходит. В нем вспыхнуло смятение, шок. Но в тот момент это был не он, а Кот - не его сын. В тот момент они были вольны творить все, что вздумается. Все, чего им хотелось. Они не были связаны статусом и приличиями. Обязательствами. Они скрывались под масками - разве не ради того, чтобы сделать возможным вещи, которые они никогда не позволили бы себе в реальной жизни? Его ласковый котенок остро нуждался в любви. Как и сам Габриэль.  
Отворив дверь, он проскользнул в комнату сына. Адриан не ответил, когда он постучал, и беспокойство пересилило вежливость. Негласные правила - основы порядочности - не позволяли рыться в вещах сына или даже отбирать их в наказание. Входить без стука. Задавать личные вопросы. У него было право на личную жизнь, пока речь не заходила о его безопасности. Габриэль соблюдал эти правила и ждал от сына того же. Однако Адриан регулярно их нарушал.  
Габриэлю казалось, что Адриан уже достаточно взрослый и ответственный, что во всем остальном, что не касалось ежедневного расписания, с ним можно быть на равных. Говорить как со взрослым. Требовать как со взрослого. Однако лишь за эти пару месяцев он с изумлением осознал, какой Адриан еще ребенок. Как остро он нуждается в нем как в родителе. И как мало получает того, что ему действительно нужно. Общения, ласки и любви.  
Габриэль прислушался. Шум воды ясно давал понять, что Адриан не сбежал в очередной раз, а просто находился в душе. Габриэль хотел присесть на кровать и подождать его, но, заметив валяющийся на ней телефон, испытал знакомое чувство досады. Это был тот телефон, что он дал Коту Нуару. Сын совершенно не заботился о том, чтобы прятать его - более того, он разбрасывал такие вещи где попало, как ненужный мусор.  
Поняв, что, если останется, будет обязан устроить сыну допрос, Габриэль с неохотой ушел, решив, что зайдет попозже. Однако «попозже» почему-то так и не состоялось. Решиться на разговор снова оказалось нелегко. Зато состоялась долгожданная встреча с Котом.  
Сын просто позвонил среди ночи, сообщая, что он уже на месте. Пришлось, с трудом разлепляя глаза и страдая от безмерно долгого недосыпа, отправляться в их место встреч.  
\- Ты какой-то уставший, - заметил Кот, окинув его изучающим взглядом.  
«И чего тебе дома не сидится по ночам?» - про себя подумал Габриэль, а вслух лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
Он сам все это начал. Вообще все.  
Кот прильнул к нему и заурчал. Он явно успел сильно соскучиться. Габриэль заключил его в короткие объятия, но почти сразу отстранил и попросил принести ему кофе, а сам упал в кресло, сражаясь с накопившейся усталостью. Та пока уверенно побеждала.  
Адриан вернулся быстро. Он едва не пританцовывал на месте от восторга. Откуда в нем только было столько неуемной энергии?  
\- Ты выглядишь счастливым, - усмехнулся Габриэль, принимая из его рук чашку. - Случилось что-то хорошее?  
Кот склонился над ним, опершись на подлокотники кресла. С самым хитрым и заговорщицким лицом, которое только можно было себе представить.  
\- Можно задать вопрос?  
Габриэль кивнул, слегка напрягшись.  
\- Что ты знаешь о книге о супергероях, носителях камней чудес?  
Габриэль едва не подавился кофе. Сын нарушил очередное негласное правило. Не спрашивать о личном, об относящемся к другой жизни - а у него явно появились подозрения, раз он вообще задал этот вопрос.  
\- Прежде всего, - сдержанно начал он, где-то в глубине души постепенно закипая от бешенства. - Не нависай надо мной. Это невежливо. И я могу пролить на тебя кофе.  
Кот отпрянул, внемля угрозе. Он улыбался слишком довольно и торжествующе. Ему было достаточно реакции Бражника и попытки увильнуть от ответа, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте.  
\- Книга принадлежала мне раньше, - стараясь сохранять непоколебимую бесстрастность, соврал Габриэль. - У меня есть копия, поэтому сама книга мне ни к чему.  
\- Если ты был хранителем книги, у тебя должно быть два талисмана, - не сдавался Адриан.  
\- Нет.  
Пытаясь справиться со все нарастающим раздражением, Габриэль едва сдерживался, чтобы запустить в стену опустевшей чашкой. Мало того, что сын нагло рылся в его вещах - возможно, и не единожды - он еще смел задавать вопросы. Его ребенок - всегда воспитанный и послушный - совсем отбился от рук.  
\- Ты пришел сюда посреди ночи, чтобы расспрашивать меня об этом?  
Адриан растерялся на мгновение, уловив в его голосе скрытую угрозу. Но тут же снова беззаботно улыбнулся, забираясь к нему на колени.  
\- Я скучал, - искренне промурлыкал он, доверчиво устраивая голову у него на плече.  
Габриэлю хотелось оттолкнуть его и уйти. И это значило бы расписаться в собственном бессилии. Только подтвердить догадки сына. Поэтому он обнял его.  
Адриану досталось дома. Когда он заявился через парадные двери, совершенно не скрываясь. Под утро, когда все уже встали. Решил, что теперь ему все сойдет с рук?  
\- Ты больше никогда не выйдешь из этого дома! - с торжествующим злорадством сообщил Габриэль, придавая лицу привычное выражение холодной ярости.  
Сын стоял перед ним ошеломленный и растерянный. Он нахмурился, закусывая губу и отводя взгляд. Как всегда, когда чувствовал себя виноватым. Неужели он еще был способен чувствовать себя виноватым?  
\- Ты прогуливаешь занятия, тебя вечно нет по ночам! Ты еще ребенок! Я долго терпел твои выходки! С меня хватит!  
Он ощутил, как сын вздрогнул, когда за запястье его схватили крепкие пальцы, из хватки которых он не смог бы освободиться, даже если попытался бы. Но он не сопротивлялся, послушно следуя за отцом в свою комнату.  
Слишком много накопилось за это время. Слишком хотелось дать наконец этому выход.  
\- Раздевайся, - скомандовал Габриэль, втолкнув сына в комнату и заперев дверь.  
Адриан побледнел, глядя, как он достает ремень из своих брюк.  
\- Нет...  
Он вскрикнул, схватившись за щеку, обожженную оглушительной пощечиной. И, опустив глаза, сразу как-то поник, принимаясь послушно стягивать одежду.  
Черт побери, что он творил...  
Габриэль остановил его и крепко обнял. Адриан разрыдался, зарывшись лицом в складки его пиджака. Он плакал надрывно и отчаянно, как не плакал, наверное, даже в день смерти своей матери.  
\- Прости меня... - со всей возможной искренностью взмолился Габриэль. - Прости...  
Сейчас он готов был отдать весь мир только за то, чтобы его сын перестал плакать. Чтобы вернуться всего на минуту в прошлое и ничего этого не делать. Не причинять ему боль, не разочаровывать еще больше.  
Но Адриан плакал долго. Очень долго. Как будто слезы приносили ему облегчение.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул ему Габриэль, когда он затих, именно сейчас ощутив в этом острую потребность.  
Сын ничего не ответил. Только крепче прижался к нему.


	5. Глава Адриана

Адриан ждал сегодняшнего вечера с особым предвкушением. Бражник загадочно пообещал, что его ждет нечто особенное, и он не находил себе места от нетерпения. Теперь он жил по ночам, и дни пролетали для него как тусклые сны.  
Отец, кажется, закрывал теперь глаза на все его выходки, хоть и прекрасно знал о них. После того дня, когда Адриан, будучи практически уверенным, что он и есть Бражник, открыто заявился домой после ночных гулянок, он больше не осмеливался делать ему замечаний. Они все еще практически не разговаривали кроме как по делу. И ни разу не обсудили того, что тогда произошло.  
Может, отцу тяжело было говорить с ним и признавать свои ошибки, но Адриан видел его старания стать лучше. Попытки ослабить контроль. Впервые в жизни ему было разрешено самому вносить коррективы в свое расписание и иногда встречаться с друзьями в свободное время. Более того - отец впервые доверил ему деньги с оговоркой, чтобы сын не покупал себе слишком много вредного. Раньше на все попытки попросить немного карманных Адриан слышал неизменное «у тебя все есть, а если ты в чем-то нуждаешься, то скажи, и я это куплю».  
Со своих первых в жизни карманных Адриан купил Бражнику подарок - простенькое кольцо с бабочкой. И сегодня собирался его отдать.  
Он чувствовал себя шпионом, тайным агентом, героем любовного романа. Это было так по-детски. Но это ощущение, что у него есть другая, тайная жизнь, полная ярких приключений, наполняло несокрушимым восторгом. Из примерного и послушного ребенка, которого даже не выпускали на улицу, он превратился в супергероя. И это опьяняло, одаривая ощущением, будто он всемогущий, будто ему теперь подвластен весь мир.  
Адриан был счастлив настолько, что его больше не волновали плохие дни или мелкие неудачи. Он жил от одной встречи с Бражником до другой - и все остальное совершенно не имело значения. Этого было достаточно. Он не нуждался больше ни в чем.  
На этот раз он первым пришел на место их встречи. Забрался в открытое окно и окликнул Бражника, но никто не отозвался. Что ж, он мог задержаться. Адриану было несложно его подождать.  
Он встревожился, когда время все текло минута за минутой, но Бражник не появлялся. Он не ответил на звонок. В этом не было больше сомнений - с ним точно что-то случилось.  
Адриан собирался пойти искать его, заранее понимая, насколько это бессмысленно. Без маски он просто не узнал бы его. Даже если бы нашел.  
Но Бражник все же пришел - шатаясь и зажимая рукой кровоточащую рану. Не удержавшись на ногах, он рухнул на ступени крыльца и так и не смог больше встать. Адриан метался вокруг него, как зверь, загнанный в угол. Беспомощный ребенок. Что он мог сделать?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, - велел ему Бражник, и, несмотря на то, что он едва не терял сознание, его голос звучал спокойно и властно. - Я вызову врача, но мне придется стать самим собой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты это видел. Ты обещаешь, что уйдешь и не станешь смотреть?  
Адриан пообещал бы ему сейчас все, что угодно. Он коротко поцеловал Бражника в уголок губ и умчался прочь так быстро, как мог, не смея отнимать у него лишнее время. Чем быстрее он вызовет помощь - тем больше у него будет шансов спастись.  
Это была ужасная бессонная ночь. До утра Адриан так и не смог сомкнуть глаз. Он то рыдал в подушку, не в силах совладать с собой, то надолго затихал, опустошенный. Ему казалось, что это никогда не закончится. Надежда то вспыхивала в нем, то вновь угасала. Он без конца проверял телефон - единственную возможность связаться с Бражником. Но тот молчал, не сообщая никаких новостей.  
А утром пришла Натали и сообщила, что отец в больнице. Выбросив все из головы, Адриан помчался туда. За ответами - особенно на самый главный вопрос.  
Да. Он был жив. Его состоянию ничто не угрожало. Адриану даже разрешили недолго побыть с ним.  
Отец был бледен. На лице его была написана усталость. И глаза, всегда такие живые и яркие, как-то потускнели от боли и сильной потери крови. Адриан присел рядом и взял его за руку. Отец сжал его ладонь. И будто нарочно провел пальцем по кольцу.  
Сомнений больше не было. Теперь он был уверен.  
Им обоим сейчас хотелось быть способными делать то, что они могли делать под масками. Адриан прижал бы его ладонь к своей щеке. Целовал бы ее. И плакал, не сдерживаясь. Но приходилось поддерживать игру.  
Он не стал задавать вопросов. Отец не ответил бы на них. Да это больше и не было нужно. Все было ясно давным-давно.  
Адриан сунул руку в карман и сжал подарок, которому оказалось не суждено быть подаренным.  
\- Это тебе, - выпалил он, протягивая отцу кольцо.  
Габриэль вздрогнул и, повертев его в руках, надел на палец. Слегка усмехнувшись, он прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на подушку, расслабляясь. Это был слишком явный намек.  
\- Я никогда ничего тебе не дарил. Сам, от души. Я обещаю, что исправлю это, когда выйду отсюда.  
\- Это не так, - возразил Адриан.  
Эти месяцы тайной жизни были лучшим подарком, какой можно было себе представить.  
Адриана выгнали из палаты прежде, чем он успел еще что-либо добавить. Отец и правда уже засыпал на глазах - видимо, действовали какие-то препараты. Не стоило мешать ему поправляться. Здорово, что им вообще позволили увидеться, хоть и так ненадолго. Адриан был уверен - теперь все будет хорошо.  
Вечером он получил сообщение от Бражника. В этом не было необходимости - Адриан уже знал, что все в порядке. Однако отец не мог позволить себе писать ему просто так, а о его состоянии всегда сообщала Натали. Зато с Бражником они переписывались часами, болтая о сущей ерунде. В больнице наверняка было очень тоскливо. И одиноко. Адриан и сам чувствовал, что ему очень не хватает их обычных встреч.  
Интересно, когда отец догадался о том, что он - Кот Нуар? Наверное, когда заметил у него кольцо. Как же давно это было - будто бы в прошлой жизни. В другой, что теперь осталась далеко позади.  
В один из дней Адриан наведался в дом, где они встречались. За запертой дверью одной из комнат он обнаружил вещи, которые отец побросал туда явно в спешке - возможно, в тот день, когда впервые принес его сюда.  
Там было множество портретов и фотографий. Отец с матерью - совсем молодые, кажется, еще до его рождения. Счастливые, веселые, предвкушающие долгую, полную радости жизнь.  
Адриана бросило в жар от осознания того, что все это в жизни отца произошло еще так недавно. Мама покинула их так рано, и все сломалось и разрушилось в один миг. Прошло так мало времени, и отец явно все еще любил ее - но почему-то не отвергал его, отвечал на его ласки и поцелуи. Может, все это время он был для него просто заменой мамы? Может, он представлял ее каждый раз, когда целовал его?  
Адриан прислонился к стене и уткнулся себе в колени, обхватив их руками. И глухо разрыдался - таким реальным ему вдруг показалось это предположение.  
Зачем он так старался заполучить камни чудес? Не для того ли, чтобы вернуть ее? Пожертвовав кем-то другим.  
Ледибаг рассказала все - и про книгу, и про секретные свойства талисманов. Было нечестно обманывать ее. Позволить кому-то умереть.  
А что, если бы отец выбрал его? И отдал бы его жизнь взамен маминой? Может, он и был ему нужен только для этого? Поэтому его так тщательно берегли.  
Адриан не вернулся домой в ту ночь. Ему вообще больше не хотелось возвращаться.  
Он засыпал, думая о маме. О том, что она не позволила бы такого. Ничего из того, что отец натворил. Она любила его. Лучше бы она была сейчас рядом. А не он.  
Лучше бы он пожертвовал собой, чтобы вернуть ее.  
«Я скоро снова буду с тобой, котенок», - гласило дружелюбное утреннее сообщение.  
Ужасная, ужасная мысль.


	6. Глава Габриэля

Он крупно облажался. За все время, что провел в больнице, Габриэль не переставал грызть себя за то, как глупо все вышло. Ему казалось, что Ледибаг давно уже расслабилась и не ожидала его очередного появления. Угораздило же снова натолкнуться на нее!  
Впрочем, на этот раз он все же вышел из схватки победителем и заполучил долгожданный трофей - ее сережки. Теперь уже совершенно ненужные. С другой стороны, в хозяйстве могло пригодиться все.  
Габриэль сам не мог сказать точно, в какой момент окончательно отказался от своих планов. Чувства сына стали важнее всего как-то постепенно, не сразу. Однажды он просто понял, что ни за что не сможет переступить через них. Сделать то, за что его будут презирать и ненавидеть. Он чувствовал, что готов наконец жить дальше. Отпустить прошлое и оставить его в глубине сердца теплым воспоминанием.  
Когда он думал о жене, то чувствовал уже не прежнюю одержимость, угасшую и потухшую. Он чувствовал нежность и благодарность за то, что она была в его жизни. Что подарила ему годы счастья и любви. Он любил ее уже не как часть своего настоящего. Он смирился с тем, что прошлое давно уже ушло.  
Он все еще любил ее, но это не мешало ему любить Адриана. Кто сказал, что места в его сердце должно хватить только одному?  
Габриэль решил встретиться с Котом Нуаром в тот же день, как вернулся домой из больницы. Адриан обо всем догадался - в этом не было сомнений. Так стоило ли мучить себя, оттягивая приятный момент их встречи, где он мог бы дать волю чувствам?  
Кот был непривычно мрачным. Задумчивым. Когда Габриэль попытался поцеловать его, он отвернулся.  
\- Ты за что-то сердишься на меня?  
\- Нет...  
\- Тогда почему не даешь себя поцеловать?  
Сын прикусил губу, решаясь задать вопрос.  
\- Кто ты на самом деле?  
\- Это не по правилам.  
\- Что ты думаешь о моем отце?  
\- Я не знаю его. Но уверен, что он любит тебя и пытается о тебе заботиться, как умеет.  
Он явно все знал, но не говорил прямо. Ни одному из них это было не нужно. Достаточно было намеков.  
Габриэль взял его за подбородок, заставляя заглянуть себе в глаза. Что опять тревожило его мальчика? Неужели он снова сделал что-то не так?  
Разве сын пришел бы сюда, если бы злился на него за обман? Разве не закатил бы скандал? Прямо и честно?  
\- Я люблю тебя, - вздохнул Габриэль. - Я готов ради тебя на все.  
\- И ты больше не станешь создавать акум?  
\- Не стану.  
Сын как-то неуверенно, но все же улыбнулся. И уже сам прижался к нему и потянулся за поцелуем. С ним всегда было слишком сложно. Сложно было думать о ком-то кроме самого себя.  
\- Помнишь, я обещал тебе нечто особенное? - усмехнулся Габриэль, обнимая его.  
Сын посмотрел на него с прежним обожанием. О, каким же живым интересом загорелись его глаза!  
Габриэль прожил интересную и захватывающую жизнь. В ней было все, чего он мог желать - любовь, путешествия, головокружительный успех и море впечатлений. Теперь он испытывал сожаление, что лишал Адриана даже такой малости, как общение с друзьями. Он превратил его жизнь в тоскливую рутину. Это было не беспокойство о его безопасности. Это было эгоистичным способом успокоить собственные страхи и опасения. И этой ошибки он больше не собирался повторять.  
Габриэль завел сына в комнату, прикрыв ладонями его глаза, и, убрав их, услышал восторженный возглас. Адриану явно понравился сюрприз.  
Он плюхнулся за столик, с изумлением оглядывая обстановку. Свечи, создающие уютный полумрак, закуски, изящные бокалы... Особенно его заинтересовала бутылка шампанского. Как же забавно было за всем этим наблюдать...  
\- Это так... по-взрослому, - хихикнул Кот, краснея. - Как настоящее свидание.  
Габриэль усмехнулся, садясь напротив. Раз уж все так вышло... Раз сын встречался с ним, а не с какой-нибудь ровесницей, с которой мог беспрепятственно проводить время на людях... Стоило хоть раз устроить ему что-то вроде этого.  
\- И что, мне и выпить можно? - с восхищением уточнил Кот.  
\- Немножко, - нахмурился Габриэль. В этот момент он явно возрос в глазах сына до божества.  
Адриану, правда, и «немножко» оказалось многовато. Он осушил свой бокал залпом и, поморщившись, бросился закусывать. Габриэль тихо посмеивался, глядя на его первую в жизни попытку напиться.  
\- Ты еще такой маленький. И милый.  
Котенок зафыркал и недовольно насупился. Шампанское быстро ударило ему в голову, и вскоре он уже расслабленно хихикал и лез к Габриэлю на колени, требуя почесать ему за ушком. И громко мурлыкал.  
\- Смотри, как я могу! - воскликнул он, когда ему надоело ласкаться и потянуло на подвиги. И, подобрав свой шест, вскочил на стол, принимаясь вертеться на нем, как стриптизер. Неумело, но очень самоуверенно.  
\- Ты упадешь! - испугался Габриэль, осторожно стаскивая его со стола и не решаясь отпустить. Он так и держал сына на руках, пока тот не начал нетерпеливо брыкаться и болтать ногами. Он уже сильно пожалел, что позволил ему немного выпить. Адриану и так сносило башню уже от одного того, что он скрывался под маской Кота.  
Габриэль отнес его в постель, надеясь, что он вскоре угомонится. Уложил поудобней и укрыл одеялом. Адриан, явно ожидавший чего-то совсем другого, разочарованно заерзал и завертелся, пытаясь выпутаться из одеяльного плена.  
\- Тебе надо поспать, - мягко сообщил Габриэль, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
\- Я не хочу спать! - протестующе заявил Адриан, возмущенно пыхтя и фыркая. Он даже зашипел как кот, что явно свидетельствовало о крайнем недовольстве. - Я хочу с тобой трахнуться!  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул. Он прилег рядом с сыном и прижал его к себе, поправляя спавшее одеяло. Котенок затих, только все еще сердито сопел.  
\- Не в этот раз, - ласково шепнул Габриэль, принимаясь гладить его. - Ты можешь даже ничего не вспомнить наутро. Я не думаю, что стоит забывать, как ты впервые в жизни был с тем, кого любишь.  
\- А ты помнишь? - спросил Адриан уже совсем тихо и серьезно. - Это было с мамой, да?  
С каких пор они стали обсуждать такие вещи?  
\- Да. Спи.  
\- Я тебе ее напоминаю? Ты поэтому меня хочешь?  
\- Нет. Я люблю тебя самого.  
Габриэлю показалось, что Адриан всхлипнул, зарываясь лицом в его одежду, будто надеясь спрятаться там от всех бед. Наверное, ему нелегко было в это поверить. После всего. В то, что его просто любят. Не за какие-то достижения. Не потому, что он на кого-то похож.  
\- Я выбрал тебя. Я выбрал то, что имею, а не то, что потерял.  
\- Ты можешь ее вернуть...  
\- Я не стану.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Для этого нужна жертва.  
\- Раньше ты не считал это проблемой...  
\- Я не смогу это контролировать. Вдруг это будешь ты?  
Адриан едва заметно вздрогнул. Габриэль ощутил, как расслабились руки сына, так напряженно цепляющиеся за его одежду.  
\- Я просто не задумывался об этом раньше, - виновато прошептал он, крепче прижимая Адриана к себе. - Прости меня. Я не верил, что с тобой может что-то случиться. Мне казалось, я все сделал для того, чтобы этого не произошло.  
Сын больше ничего не сказал. Он уснул в его объятиях. А утром никто из них не стал продолжать этот разговор. Адриан ничего не помнил - или просто делал вид. Они снова играли в ставшую привычной игру.


	7. Глава Адриана

С тех пор, как умерла мама, вне дома у Адриана не было никаких развлечений. Отец считал, что он уже слишком взрослый для этого, а может, что это просто бессмысленное времяпровождение. Так или иначе, но Адриану не позволялось даже банально сходить в кино. И вот сегодня отец впервые повел его прогуляться по парку.  
Он был с ним на съемке, и от его присутствия Адриан почему-то чувствовал некую неловкость. Если бы это был Бражник, а он был бы в образе Кота Нуара, то с удовольствием покрасовался бы перед ним. Отец молчал и только смотрел на него - задумчиво и пристально, как будто размышлял, с чем его можно приготовить на обед. Как же сложно было неустанно напоминать себе, что он - Бражник. Что буквально пару дней назад у них едва не дошло до секса. И все равно от его взгляда было как-то не по себе.  
А потом, закончив с делами, они отправились в парк. Адриан никак не мог привыкнуть к этому. Отец крепко держал его за руку, как будто боялся, что он убежит. Он сам практически никогда не покидал дом со дня смерти мамы и никуда не отпускал его. И теперь, кажется, они испытывали схожие чувства. Страх перед пребыванием во внешнем мире и отчаянное желание познать все его нескончаемые возможности. У Адриана перехватывало дыхание. Габриэль вцеплялся в его ладонь так сильно, что причинял легкую боль.  
\- Хочу мороженого, - выпалил Адриан, заприметив невдалеке киоск.  
Меньше всего он ожидал, что отец действительно купит ему мороженое. Скорее он рассчитывал на очередную лекцию о том, что это вредно и совершенно не нужно. Более того, Габриэль купил мороженое и себе.  
Они уселись на скамейку. Отец отпустил его руку, зато приобнял за плечи. И стал как-то неуверенно есть мороженое, будто забыл, как это нужно делать. Интересно, проводили ли они так время с мамой, когда были молодыми? Не всегда же он был таким сухарем?  
Он украдкой поглядывал, как жадно ест Адриан, и, кажется, нестерпимо хотел тяжело вздохнуть, но только его глаза выражали виноватую печаль.  
\- Не торопись, - все же одернул он, когда сын подавился и закашлялся.  
Адриан, послушавшись, лизнул холодное лакомство нарочно медленно и дразняще, глядя ему прямо в глаза, отчего отец на мгновение сильнее сжал пальцами его плечо. Он упивался своим бесстыдством и тем, в какую растерянность приводило отца его поведение. Доев все мороженое таким образом, он попросил еще, и Габриэль отдал ему свое - почти нетронутое. Может, поэтому он и купил ему эту вредную вкуснятину? Чтобы посмотреть, как он будет ее есть?  
Адриан хихикнул. Мало-помалу к нему возвращалось игривое настроение Кота.  
Совсем некстати он подумал о том, какой отец в постели. Такое же бревно как и в повседневной жизни? Или все-таки нет?  
Адриан уткнулся ему в плечо, чтобы спрятать зарумянившиеся щеки. Он был воспитанным и примерным ребенком, неопытным, наивным. Он вообще только приблизительно представлял, как именно все это происходит. С ним никто никогда об этом не говорил, и у него даже не было друзей, которых он мог бы спросить. Если бы его первый раз случился с какой-нибудь девочкой, он бы непременно наврал с три короба о своем опыте и осведомленности. С папой это не прокатило бы. В лучшем случае ему не поверили бы, в худшем закатили скандал.  
\- Ты такой милый, котенок, - ласково шепнул отец, погладив его по волосам.  
Адриан вздрогнул. На мгновение образ отца все же наконец наложился на образ Бражника. И сразу стало как-то спокойнее. Ушла неловкость. Растерянность. И какой-то смутный страх - будто напряженное ожидание чего-то дурного. Как будто в любви отца был какой-то подвох.  
Пока была жива мама, они почти не проводили время вместе. Папа существовал как-то обособленно. Он сдержанно вел себя на праздниках, когда они собирались за одним столом. И обнимал его как-то дежурно - и то, лишь когда он был совсем маленьким. Как будто он был ему совершенно безразличен. Если это было не так, то почему отец был всегда так холоден с ним?  
\- Пойдем дальше, - позвал Адриан, вскакивая со скамейки.  
Габриэль схватил его за руку и слишком резко дернул на себя. Адриан не удержался на ногах и рухнул к нему в объятия, пребывая в таком смятении, что страх и радость накинулись на него разом.  
\- Не убегай, - как-то угрожающе хладнокровно приказал отец, пристально заглянув ему в глаза и слегка отстранив за плечи.  
Интересно, когда он станет совершеннолетним, папа все равно будет продолжать везде водить его за ручку? Вслух Адриан тихо пробормотал только:  
\- Не буду...  
Он воображал себя принцессой в заточении, а отца коварным драконом. Прекрасным принцем, спасающим его, был, конечно же, Бражник. Ну и что, что это, по сути, был один и тот же человек?..  
\- Здесь очень красиво, правда? - заметил отец, когда они остановились у пруда.  
Адриан прижался к нему, обнимая его за пояс. Он не умел так тонко чувствовать красоту. Но здесь действительно было восхитительно.  
\- Почему мы раньше так никогда не гуляли? - спросил он, подняв глаза. Отец замялся с ответом. - Почему ты не ласкал меня в детстве? Я был нежеланным? Ты меня не любил?  
\- Ну... - смутился Габриэль, на мгновение крепче прижав его к себе. - Почему, любил... Ты был запланированным и желанным...  
\- Тогда почему?  
\- Я всегда хотел девочку...  
Заметив округлившиеся глаза Адриана, Габриэль как-то еще больше растерялся и продолжил слегка виновато:  
\- Ну, мне так хотелось ее наряжать в красивые платьица, играть с ней в куклы, быть для нее примером... А когда она подрастет, отгонять от нее мальчиков...  
Адриан не знал, что ответить на это внезапное признание. Он выпал в осадок от такого заявления.  
\- А твоя мама хотела мальчика. Поэтому ты всегда был больше ее ребенком. Ей нравилось с тобой возиться. А я... не мешал.  
\- Я вам что, игрушка какая-то? - сердито засопел Адриан. - Если... если вы не были готовы любить меня таким, какой я есть, взяли бы ребенка из детдома! Там все опции можно подобрать под свои желания!  
Несмотря на обещание не убегать, он оттолкнул отца и помчался прочь. Он навоображал себе всякого, но это было уже слишком. Габриэль кинулся за ним, но не успел догнать - гораздо раньше Адриан ловко залез на дерево и нашел себе пристанище на высокой ветке. И теперь с каким-то мрачным торжеством смотрел, как отца трясет от беспокойства, что он может оттуда свалиться.  
\- Слезай! - прикрикнул Габриэль, но ему явно изменила обычная показная хладнокровность. Голос предательски дрогнул и вышел жалобно-просящим. - Слезай сейчас же! Не позорь меня!  
Адриан демонстративно уселся на ветке поудобней, всем своим видом давая понять, что не желает идти на переговоры. Вокруг них понемногу начала скапливаться перешептывающаяся толпа. Отец словно и не замечал ее. Странно - неужели на самом деле ему было все равно, что о нем подумают? И его действительно волновал только сын?  
Адриан поглядывал на него краем глаза, стараясь казаться внешне безразличным. Отец нервно теребил свой галстук, как будто мучительно решался на что-то. Адриана вдруг осенило - именно под галстуком он прятал брошь Бражника, свой камень чудес. Он что, готов был выдать себя при такой толпе из-за своей помешанности на его безопасности? Вряд ли с такой высоты можно было убиться насмерть, да и лазал он хорошо...  
\- В следующий раз я пристегну тебя к себе наручниками, - мрачно предупредил Габриэль, когда Адриан все же спустился вниз.  
Тот только вздохнул, уже предвкушая, как попадет ему дома за эту глупую выходку. Отец не церемонился, до боли сжимая его запястье, и тащил за собой к машине. Даже втолкнув Адриана в салон, он уселся рядом, так и не отпуская его. И сдавил в объятиях, не давая дышать.  
\- Никогда так больше не делай, - глухо произнес он, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. - Слышишь? Никогда!  
\- Коты всегда приземляются на лапы, - пробормотал Адриан, смутившись. Почему-то от этого было так хорошо и тепло...  
Габриэль издал нервный смешок и облегченно расхохотался. Обхватив ладонями лицо сына, он с чувством поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Таких глупых и безрассудных котят нельзя выпускать на прогулку, - усмехнулся он, сощурившись. И, заметив, каким умоляюще-виноватым сделалось лицо Адриана, добавил: - Котят надо выгуливать на поводке.  
Значит, эта прогулка все же не была их первой и последней? Интересно, что его ждало в следующий раз? Отец свяжет его и будет водить по улицам, как конвоир? Или про поводок он говорил буквально?  
Уже дома, оказавшись у себя в комнате, Адриан заметил, что на запястье от папиных пальцев остались заметные синяки. Они слегка побаливали, когда до них дотрагивались. Пошарив у себя в вещах, он нашел пару браслетов, которые скрыли их полностью. Совершенно не хотелось объяснять в школе, что папа просто перенервничал, а он был сам во всем виноват. Да и отец, заметив синяки, расстроился бы. Он ведь не хотел...  
Хоть бы он во время секса не хватал его так же грубо, утверждая, что лучше знает, что ему нужно... Иногда Адриан ловил себя на мысли, что боится этого. Боится довериться. Его пугала эта самоуверенная властность. То, что его не слышали и не хотели слышать. Бражник обращался с ним совсем иначе, но все равно - все равно! - это был один и тот же человек!


	8. Глава Габриэля

Габриэль нервничал. Дожидаясь Адриана, он не один раз уже обошел весь дом вдоль и поперек, никак не находя себе места. Наверное, так он не переживал даже в далекой молодости, в свой первый раз. Тогда все было как-то проще. Сама жизнь была проще. Не было недомолвок и тайн. Не было этих сложностей. Что-то, конечно, было неуловимо похоже. Тогда он сам был таким же мальчишкой, как сейчас Адриан. Тихим и скромным студентом. И она стала ярким пятном в его жизни. Она сделала его невероятно счастливым. И все эти годы он любил ее так же сильно, как в те первые месяцы, полные неуемной, всепоглощающей радости. Радости от того, что все это просто есть.  
Он думал о том, какое будущее ждет Адриана. Женится ли он когда-нибудь? Заведет ли семью? В любом случае, пусть это будет только его выбор. Габриэль больше не хотел решать за него.  
Не было ощущения, что он делает что-то неправильное. Разве было что-то неправильное в том, что он старался стать лучше? Что начал прислушиваться к сыну? Не было и ощущения, что он предает этим память своей жены. Она хотела бы, чтобы они любили друг друга. Чтобы были счастливы. Она любила их обоих. Она была бы счастлива за них.  
Если бы он просто отнял все это у сына сейчас, если бы вернул то, что было раньше - это закончилось бы только новой трагедией. Адриан снова стал бы несчастным и нелюбимым ребенком. И сам он не смог бы просто жить дальше, перечеркнув все, что между ними было. Он не сказал бы больше «Это просто возраст, ты влюбишься за свою жизнь еще не раз». Не стал бы так пренебрегать его чувствами. Так несерьезно относиться к ним. Габриэль всю жизнь любил одну-единственную женщину. Не ему было говорить о каком-то несуществующем «потом».  
Он не заметил, как Кот Нуар бесшумно спрыгнул с подоконника позади него. А потому вздрогнул, когда глаза накрыли его когтистые лапки.  
\- Угадай, кто? - игриво хихикнул сын.  
Габриэль улыбнулся и, стащив с его рук перчатки, поочередно поцеловал их. Его котенок все еще смущался, когда он делал что-то подобное. Как же он к этому не привык...  
\- Откуда это? - нахмурился Габриэль, заметив синяки у него на запястье.  
\- Э-э... - протянул Адриан, как будто нащупывая в голове идеи для оправданий. - Папа слишком сильно схватил, когда затаскивал в машину...  
Эти слова заставили вздрогнуть. Потому что они оказались неожиданной правдой.  
Габриэль с нежностью прижался губами к каждому синяку, поклявшись никогда больше не выходить из себя.  
\- Он не специально, - тихо, но уверенно добавил Адриан. Как будто говорил этим «я тебя прощаю».  
И все равно - какое это имело значение... Разве от того, что он причинял ему боль случайно и неосознанно, она становилась слабей?  
\- Твой отец недостоин твоей любви, - с сожалением вздохнул Габриэль.  
Сын посмотрел на него взглядом, полным преданности и доверия. Каким же все-таки он был... безупречным. Маленькое совершенство. С добрым, чистым сердцем. С солнечной сияющей улыбкой. Юный, красивый. Габриэль любил подолгу любоваться на его фотографии. Это приносило умиротворение. И вдохновляло.  
Очень долго они просто целовались, обнимая друг друга. Пока котенок не отстранился, перебираясь с его коленей на кровать.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мы были без масок, - вкрадчиво шепнул Габриэль, следуя за ним и заключая его в объятия. - Но не видели друг друга.  
\- Но как? Завяжем друг другу глаза?  
\- Нет. Просто выключим свет. На окраине не так светло, как в центре. Здесь не будет видно ничего лишнего.  
Адриану явно понравилась эта идея. Он, похоже, сразу прикинул, что в темноте будет гораздо меньше стесняться. Да и вряд ли он готов был сейчас отказываться от своих иллюзий. Им обоим было удобней притворяться. Или - наоборот - становиться ненадолго настоящими. В любом случае, сейчас было не место и не время для того, чтобы разыгрывать сцену из «звездных войн».  
Как только комната погрузилась во тьму, они оба приняли свой обычный облик. Квами отправились за дверь, чтобы не мешать. Габриэль освободил шею от душащего галстука и положил его на столик. Не стоило где попало разбрасывать камни чудес.  
Он жутко нервничал. У него не было секса уже черт знает сколько. А такого - вообще никогда. Он ужасно боялся сделать что-то не так. Что у него не встанет. Что Адриану не понравится. Он чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным и беспомощным. Жена успокоила бы его и приласкала - она всегда понимала его сомнения и неуверенность. Заставляла поверить в себя. Она всегда была лидером. Главной. Сейчас главным был он, и это явно было совершенно не для него и чертовски пугало. Кто бы мог подумать - он был таким жестким и самоуверенным в жизни, и таким беззащитным в любви. Это была его уязвимость, его слабое место. Только жена - одна-единственная - видела его с этой стороны. Только ей он мог доверить себя-настоящего.  
Адриан слегка дрожал, и Габриэлю отчаянно хотелось успокоить его, сказав «Я боюсь этого не меньше, чем ты». Вместо этого он принялся нежно ласкать его, с любовью припадая губами к шелковой коже. Сын дышал часто и шумно, хватая ртом воздух и цепляясь то за одеяло, то за его одежду. Пока вся она не отправилась на пол, оставив их сплетенные тела, которым ничто теперь не мешало чувствовать друг друга полностью.  
\- Ты же остановишься, если я скажу? - сбивчиво выдохнул Адриан.  
\- Да, - шепнул Габриэль. - Да, конечно. В любой момент. Ты всегда можешь передумать. Останови меня, если будет неприятно. Я не стану делать ничего, что ты не захочешь.  
Адриан выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему расслабленно и доверчиво. Он бы заурчал, будь он сейчас Котом. Ему было хорошо - уже просто от того, что его одарили лаской. И близостью.  
Габриэль целовал его всего, и на каждое прикосновение сын отзывался легкой дрожью и судорожным вздохом. Он даже тихо хныкнул, когда поцелуи достигли его бедер, и непроизвольно попытался сдвинуть ноги. Слишком много ярких чувств настигло его вот так сразу? Может, им вообще стоило начать с легкого петтинга? Габриэль и сам ощущал, что не готов пока на такой серьезный шаг. Но отступать было поздно. А прелюдия не могла длиться вечно.  
Прошлую ночь он провел, гугля нюансы подобного секса. Чтобы ненароком не сделать что-то не так. В этом бы он не признался Адриану и спустя десять лет.  
И все же, он получал огромное удовольствие, тиская и лаская его - такого доверчивого, голого и возбужденного. Делая ему приятно. Они оба мало-помалу расслаблялись, отдаваясь процессу и все больше растворяясь в нем. Адриан терся об отца, как кот, и тихо постанывал. От каждого его стона жар вспыхивал где-то внизу живота. Хотелось прижать сына к себе и навеки остаться с ним одним целым.  
Габриэль вошел в него - сначала пальцами, медленно и осторожно растягивая. Одним - потом добавил второй. Адриан задышал чаще, подаваясь ему навстречу. Его ноги лежали у отца на плече, и Габриэль придерживал их одной рукой, находя в этом что-то особенно эротичное. Жаль, он не мог запечатлеть сына в такой позе. А потом бесконечно смотреть на эту фотографию. Это было бы невероятно красиво.  
Когда пришла пора сменить пальцы на член, он перекинул одну его ногу на другое свое плечо. И, склонившись к Адриану, целуя его губы, вошел в него. Сын громко застонал, судорожно цепляясь за одеяло.  
\- Не больно? - обеспокоенно шепнул Габриэль. И получил в ответ нетерпеливое короткое:  
\- Нет!  
Правда, спустя несколько осторожных толчков Адриан неуютно заерзал и попросил остановиться. Габриэль собирался отстраниться, но сын удержал его, уточнив, что ему просто нужно больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Пока он привыкал, отец прижался к нему плотнее, переместив его ноги к себе на пояс - Адриан тут же обхватил его ногами и уткнулся в жесткое плечо. Его котячьи коготочки болезненно царапали спину.  
Габриэль мягко оторвал от себя его лапки и переплел его дрогнувшие пальцы со своими. Ладони сына тонули в его широких ладонях. Интересно, настанет ли тот момент, когда они будут лежать вот так - и он будет сжимать в руках его уже большие и взрослые руки? Очень хотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда.  
\- Продолжай, - выдавил Адриан спустя какое-то время. От разговоров во время секса ему явно делалось неловко.  
Больше он не просил остановиться. Он наслаждался процессом. Старался прижаться ближе, обнять крепче. Иногда его стоны напоминали жалобное протяжное мяуканье. Или, может, так просто казалось.  
Котенок. Маленький ласковый котенок. Хоть он шипел и выпускал коготки порой, он был нуждающимся в любви беззащитным ребенком. Габриэль и подумать не мог, что тот его поступок месяцы назад приведет ко всему этому. Что он посмотрит на сына так по-новому. Что увидит в нем такое несчастное и одинокое существо.  
Он жалел, что не может видеть его сейчас. Его податливо изогнутого тела. Наслаждения, написанного на его лице. Это наверняка было невероятно красиво. Возможно, впереди их еще ждали моменты, когда они смогли бы видеть друг друга во время близости... Хотелось, чтобы так оно и было.  
Хотелось, чтобы сын запомнил это на всю жизнь как нечто особенное. Неповторимое. Чтобы это стало началом чего-то долгого, длиною в целую жизнь. Чтобы ничто больше не омрачило их счастья. Чтобы ему всегда было так хорошо.  
Габриэль боялся кончить слишком быстро. Или, наоборот, не кончать слишком долго. Но сын достиг оргазма первым - от водопада новых чувств, от ощущения отца в себе, от трения их тел. Габриэль - от того, как он сжался вокруг него.  
Они еще долго лежали, обнявшись и приходя в себя. И Габриэль все не решался спросить сына, понравилось ли ему. Всю жизнь он оценивал Адриана, а тот старался быть для него безупречным. Теперь сам оказался на его месте, и это было чертовски тяжело. Вдруг он был недостаточно хорош? Вдруг не заслужил любви?  
Прежде, чем он все же задал такой волнующий его вопрос, Адриан уже погрузился в сон.


	9. Глава Адриана

Бражник разбудил перед рассветом. Нужно было возвращаться домой.  
Если раньше Адриан бежал в школу в приятном предвкушении, то теперь это стало для него еще одной обязанностью, как и для всех обычных детей. Он все равно не мог поговорить с друзьями о том, что его действительно волновало. Они стали чужими, отстраненными - частью какой-то другой, неинтересной жизни. Он даже подумывал поговорить с отцом о возвращении на домашнее обучение - тогда он хотя бы смог бы спать до обеда. Останавливало только то, что это когда-то было его маленькой победой и, возможно, первой удачной попыткой отстоять свое право хоть на какую-то личную жизнь. Он так долго этого добивался, сбегал из дома, нарушал правила... А теперь все это оказалось совершенно не нужно.  
Жаль, все же, что он не мог никому рассказать о своих отношениях с Бражником. Не смог бы, даже если бы Бражник не был его отцом.  
В этот день он был настолько счастливым и погруженным в себя, что пропустил мимо ушей все, что говорили учителя. Он не замечал ничего вокруг. И впервые в жизни получил минимальный балл за ответ на уроке. Какое вообще это все имело значение? Какие глупости волновали их всех!  
После уроков с ним попыталась заговорить Маринетт, но он убежал от нее и поскорее уселся в машину. Она уже не первый раз пыталась пригласить его на свидание. На которое он не пошел бы, даже если бы у него не было никаких отношений с Бражником. Очень сложно было общаться с человеком, который запинался на каждом слове и нес какую-то ерунду. К тому же у него была универсальная отмазка на все случаи жизни - строгий папа. Строгий папа - и вы сможете отвязаться от любой надоедливой поклонницы! Это было так удобно, что Адриан пользовался этим все чаще.  
Со всех остальных занятий он попросту сбежал. За это точно попало бы не только ему, но и Горилле, который должен был за ним следить. Но больше Адриан этого не боялся. Отец не стал бы любить его меньше из-за такой ерунды.  
Вечером, вернувшись домой, он тут же был сопровожден к отцу в кабинет.  
\- С чего ты решил, что тебе можно пренебречь своими обязанностями? - строго поинтересовался Габриэль, сверкая холодными глазами.  
\- С того, что ты меня любишь, - со всей своей детской наивностью заявил Адриан, состроив невинное выражение лица.  
Отец явно растерялся от такой наглости.  
\- Ты под домашним арестом! - сообщил он, взяв себя в руки. - Больше никакой...  
\- Школы? - участливо подсказал Адриан, радуясь, что получил что хотел, и ему даже не пришлось об этом просить.  
\- Да! И чтобы больше ты не смел выходить из дома...  
\- Без тебя?  
\- Адриан!  
Он засмеялся и обнял отца, уже вконец растерянного и несчастного. Слишком было хорошо. Ничто не могло испортить ему настроение.  
\- То, что я люблю тебя, не значит, что я стану все тебе позволять, - тяжело вздохнул Габриэль, прижимая его к себе. - Это... разные вещи.  
\- Я больше не буду сбегать с занятий, - пообещал Адриан. - Но можно мне иногда видеться с друзьями? Без твоего надзора.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты шлялся по городу один!  
\- Но что со мной может случиться?  
\- Все, что угодно!  
\- Со мной и дома может случиться что угодно! Вдруг я внезапно смертельно заболею и умру!  
Это явно был неудачный аргумент. Когда речь шла о его безопасности, отец не знал меры и становился совсем психованным. Вот и сейчас он как-то побледнел, явно восприняв его слова слишком всерьез. Ну как он не мог понять, что от всего не убережешься? А если постоянно убегать, то жить когда?  
\- Папа... - вкрадчиво начал Адриан, успокаивающе гладя его по руке. - Папа, давай к психологу сходим...  
\- Иди в свою комнату, - нервно велел Габриэль, отдергивая руку и отстраняясь.  
Вздохнув, Адриан послушался, оставляя его наедине с тревогами и опасениями. Как же раздражало это маниакальное желание поместить его в золотую клетку, оградить от внешнего ужасного мира. Как будто его можно было просто положить в сейф и запереть как какую-то очень ценную вещь.  
Отец же мог себя контролировать. Он не был таким, когда общался с ним как Бражник. Кот, конечно, мог постоять за себя лучше, чем мелкий подросток, но отца бы, наверное, не остановило ничто - даже если бы он был не школьник, а огромный мускулистый боксер.  
Этим вечером они не встретились. Бражник написал, что ему нужно отдохнуть. Что на него свалилось слишком много дел из реальной жизни. И посоветовал выспаться.  
Это было как-то обидно. И невыносимо. Снова ждать. Снова жить от одной их встречи до другой.  
Отец явно удивился, когда Адриан вошел к нему без стука и молча обнял, утыкаясь в грудь.  
\- Почему ты еще не спишь? - нахмурился он, запуская пальцы в мягкие золотистые волосы. - Уже поздно. Я тоже уже ложусь.  
\- Можно я останусь с тобой?  
Адриан не особо рассчитывал на положительный ответ. Хотя отрицательный очень бы его расстроил. Но отец неожиданно разрешил.  
Было так странно лежать с ним в одной постели. Без масок. При свете. Где-то в глубине души Адриан ощущал, что все еще боится его. Не доверяет. Ожидает, что ему сделают больно. Видеть перед собой Бражника было проще. Бражник никогда не причинял ему боль.  
Отец погасил свет и прижал к себе. Ему явно было спокойнее засыпать, зная, что сын здесь, в его объятиях, а не шляется один где-то по улицам Парижа. Адриану же, вопреки ожиданиям, было неуютно. Его держал в объятиях не любимый, а надзиратель в тюрьме. Засыпать с Бражником было волшебно, он был таким ласковым, шептал на ушко всякие милые слова... А отец как будто не обнимал его, а удерживал. Собственнически прижимал к себе. Как вещь. И не сказал ни единого доброго слова. И это был реальный он.  
Он всегда говорил, что их тайная жизнь - просто иллюзия. Что все это несерьезно. Имело ли это вообще для него значение? Может он просто расслаблялся так после напряженных будней? Днем он старался держать себя в руках и не показывал ни единой эмоции, а ночью мог творить все, что вздумается, скрываясь под маской Бражника. Давать волю чувствам и желаниям. И когда он еще создавал акум... Это, возможно, было для него не только способом заполучить талисманы, но и возможностью спустить пар.  
Адриан вдруг понял, что у них ничего не получится. Они никогда не будут вместе. По-настоящему вместе. Если бы это было из-за того, что их отношения не одобрит общество - они могли бы сбежать на край света и ни о чем не думать. Но дело было только в них самих. Они не могли рассказать не только другим о своих отношениях. Они не могли рассказать о них друг другу. Для отца он по-прежнему был дорогой и статусной вещью. А отец для него - рабовладельцем, который внушал страх. Открыться обществу, наверное, было бы и то легче, чем открыться друг другу. Чем сбросить маски. Как потом с этим жить?  
Он думал, что отец уснул, и попытался выскользнуть из его объятий. Находиться здесь было выше его сил.  
Габриэль удержал его за руку, как тогда, в парке. И притянул обратно к себе.  
\- Куда ты?  
\- Мне что, уже и по дому нельзя ходить? - огрызнулся Адриан. Как же осточертело вот это все...  
Пальцы на его запястье дрогнули и разжались. Лишь бы на нем снова не осталось синяков...  
Адриан ушел в свою комнату и долго не мог уснуть. Плагг бубнил что-то о том, что он бесится с жиру. Пришлось даже запустить в него подушкой. И почему из всех квами ему достался именно этот ленивый чревоугодник, который совсем его не понимал?  
Хотелось быть сейчас далеко-далеко, в их домике на окраине. В объятиях того, кто его действительно любил. Даже если все это было иллюзией.  
Отец отказался от своей цели ради него. Старался стать лучше. Наверное, просто должно было пройти еще какое-то время. Много времени. Чтобы они смогли доверять друг другу. Чтобы то, что случилось с мамой, перестало терзать его.  
Может, Плагг был прав, и он был просто эгоистичным ребенком? Отец так боялся его потерять, а он считал это тиранией... Ему было тяжело. Особенно теперь, когда они стали чуть ближе.  
Адриан пообещал себе, что больше не станет сердиться за этот чрезмерный контроль. Что постарается дать отцу время. В конце концов, его наконец любили. Чего еще можно было желать?


	10. Глава Габриэля

Габриэль проснулся посреди ночи. Его трясло и лихорадило. Вскочив, он набросил халат и поспешил в комнату к сыну. Бесшумно прокравшись туда, он убедился, что все в порядке. Адриан спал, обняв подушку. Рядом примостился его квами. Все было хорошо.  
Габриэль так же тихо вернулся к себе и рухнул на кровать как подкошенный. Это был всего лишь сон. Но такой реальный... Уже не первый раз. Ему снилось, как сына сбивает машина. Как его подстегает за углом маньяк. Как школу захватывают террористы. Множество, множество ситуаций с однозначным исходом. Он не мог больше этого выносить.  
Поэтому сейчас у него был первый сеанс с психологом. Наверное, стоило сделать это давно.  
Это была миловидная женщина. Довольно приятная и молодая. С доброжелательной улыбкой и красивыми глазами. Наверное, именно поэтому, когда она, уходя, столкнулась в дверях с Адрианом, тот посмотрел на нее, как на врага.  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул. Сын подошел к нему, недовольный и сердитый.  
\- Иди сюда, котенок, - позвал Габриэль и усадил его к себе на колени. Адриан неуютно заерзал и нахмурился.  
\- Папа, - заявил он резко. - А я сплю со взрослым мужиком.  
Маленький провокатор...  
Хотелось тискать его и чесать за ушком. Целовать его маленькие когтистые лапки. Чтобы он довольно урчал и по-кошачьи терся об лицо.  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Габриэль. - Потому что это я.  
Адриан, явно не ожидавший такой откровенности, вспыхнул и прикусил губу, смущенно опуская глаза.  
\- Я решил, что мне стоит пообщаться с психологом.  
\- Так эта женщина...  
\- Да, это она.  
Сын не поднял лица, но Габриэль заметил, что он улыбнулся. Может, пришла пора наконец поговорить начистоту?  
\- Не думай, что я не воспринимаю тебя всерьез, - произнес он, подцепляя пальцами его подбородок и заставляя заглянуть себе в глаза. - Это не так.  
\- Значит, у нас все серьезно?  
\- Да.  
Адриан просиял и с благодарностью поцеловал его. Впервые они целовались без масок. Не скрываясь. От этого почему-то бросало в дрожь.  
Сын перекинул ногу через его бедра, выгибаясь и прижимаясь вплотную, обвивая руками шею. Он как-то осмелел и расслабился, несмотря на то, что перед ним сейчас был не Бражник, а его строгий отец. Габриэль обнял его и погладил по спине, скользнув руками вниз, к его оттопыренным ягодицам, и слегка сжал их. Адриан подскочил на месте и, покраснев, спрятал лицо у него на груди.  
\- Папа... - тихо проговорил он, поерзав. - А ты разрешил бы мне с кем-нибудь встречаться, если бы всего этого не произошло?  
\- Нет, конечно, - ответил Габриэль, с недовольством представляя себе это. - Это было бы тебе вредно и опасно.  
\- А с тобой что, не опасно?  
\- Со мной - нет!  
\- А в чем разница?  
\- Ты мог бы чем-нибудь заразиться! Или твоя девушка забеременела бы! А ты сам еще ребенок! А если бы вы поссорились - вдруг ты решил бы что-нибудь с собой сделать?! Тебе еще рано иметь отношения!  
Адриан хмыкнул.  
\- С девочками - рано, а с тобой не рано?  
\- Я знаю, что для тебя лучше!  
\- Не говори так!  
Габриэль осекся, заметив его мрачный взгляд.  
\- Ты не знаешь! Никто не может знать! Ты думаешь, что достаточно того, что я жив! Потому что это нужно тебе, тебе так спокойнее! А что я чувствую, тебе наплевать!  
\- Мне не наплевать...  
Сын соскользнул с его колен, и на этот раз Габриэль не стал его останавливать.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил мне о том, что чувствуешь, - догнал Адриана оклик уже у самой двери. - Как говорил это Бражнику...  
Сын замер на несколько мгновений, а потом все же вернулся к нему.  
\- У тебя будет все, чего ты захочешь, - пообещал Габриэль, вновь прижимая его к себе. Драгоценное сокровище. Будь его воля, он никогда бы его не отпустил. - Встречи с друзьями, карманные деньги и возможность выходить из дома без моего надзора... Только, прошу, не требуй от меня всего этого сразу. Дай мне время. Ты же видишь, котенок, я стараюсь... Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив со мной.  
Адриан чмокнул его в щеку. Он всегда пытался понять отца. И теперь, наверное, был рад, что узнал его немного лучше.  
\- Мне жаль, что я был так холоден к тебе раньше, - продолжал Габриэль, запуская пальцы сыну в волосы и чувствуя их приятную мягкость. - Что упустил столько моментов, которые уже не получится вернуть. Но я надеюсь, что у меня еще есть шанс подарить тебе прекрасное будущее. Если ты этого хочешь...  
\- Хочу.  
Котенок был таким серьезным. Он пока еще не имел никакого опыта. Не представлял себе взрослой жизни. Как долго он сможет играть в тайную любовь? Как скоро ему это надоест?  
\- Ты же не перестанешь иногда кормить меня пиццей?  
Габриэль рассмеялся. Ребенок... Пока еще такие вещи имели для него куда большее значение.  
\- Не перестану, - пообещал он. - Но не больше пары раз в неделю. Это очень вредно.  
\- Ты зануда, - заявил Адриан. - Ты настолько не похож на Бражника, что у меня ощущение, как будто я изменяю ему с тобой.  
\- А ты не дерзи отцу, - усмехнулся Габриэль.  
Все-таки вот так, открыто, они испытывали неловкость друг перед другом. Что-то было очень не так. Сложно было совместить их любовные отношения с социальным статусом. Это было хорошим стимулом что-то кардинально изменить.  
Габриэлю достаточно было представить, что он повел бы себя с женой так, как постоянно обращался с сыном. Уже за одну попытку запереть ее дома он в лучшем случае получил бы леща и скандал. Она была ему равной, на этом держались их нормальные отношения. На уважении. Почему же он допускал такое неуважение по отношению к Адриану? Почему с детьми было нормально обращаться, как с вещами? Почему ему раньше никогда не приходила в голову эта мысль?  
\- Откуда у тебя талисманы? - спросил сын, отвлекая его от размышлений.  
\- Они принадлежали твоей матери. Она была хранительницей книги. Я впервые увидел ее в образе супергероини. Она спасла меня - так мы и познакомились.  
Адриан улыбнулся и положил голову ему на грудь, умиротворенно прикрывая глаза. Наверное, он думал о том, как у них все вышло похоже. Странно. Как-то... как будто сама судьба посмеялась над ними, дав им именно то, что им было нужно - таким странным способом. Габриэлю не нравилось ощущение, что именно это заставило его прислушаться к сыну и начать меняться ради него. Как будто в качестве возлюбленного он заслуживал большего, чем в качестве сына. Это было неправильно.  
\- Если с тобой что-то случится, я не перенесу этого, - вздохнул он, крепче прижимая Адриана к себе и утыкаясь ему в макушку.  
\- За себя же ты так не переживаешь, - недовольно пробормотал сын, задергавшись. Может, он слишком сильно его сдавил? - Почему тебе все можно, а мне нет? Если с тобой что-то случится, обо мне никто не позаботится, и я попаду в сиротский приют. А там меня точно не ждет ничего хорошего.  
Кажется, сын только что подкинул ему новую фобию...  
Адриан и сам уже понял, что его аргумент снова не удался и спровоцировал совершенно противоположный эффект. И мученически закатил глаза к потолку.  
\- Я обязательно решу этот вопрос! - уверил его Габриэль. - Я найду тебе хорошего опекуна на случай, если это случится!  
\- Папа! - устало застонал Адриан. - Ну хватит! Пожалуйста! Замолчи! Лучше поцелуй меня!  
Поцелуй накрыл его губы прежде, чем Габриэль успел еще что-либо добавить. И как-то сразу вытеснил все лишнее из головы.  
Котенок целовался уже вполне умело. Уверенно лез ему в рот вертлявым язычком, нахально покусывал губы. И, отстраняясь, улыбался так смущенно-развратно, взглядом прося большего. Ему хотелось близости слишком часто. Еще бы - в его возрасте можно было заниматься любовью днями напролет, забыв обо всем. Наверное, ему и правда было бы лучше с ровесником... С кем-то, кто мог себе это позволить.  
\- У меня есть еще дела, - виновато осадил Габриэль, когда сын полез ему под одежду. - Мы побудем вместе вечером, когда я вернусь.  
Адриан насупился, как ребенок, у которого отобрали конфетку.  
\- Тогда я требую, чтобы ты и мне разрешил сходить по моим делам!  
\- Мы так не договаривались, - вздохнул Габриэль. - Это шантаж.  
\- Так нечестно!  
\- У тебя сегодня еще занятия. Не забывай про свои обязанности.  
\- Вот возьму и сбегу из дома!  
\- Куда?  
\- К Бражнику!  
\- Ну все, хватит! - рассердился Габриэль, сгоняя сына со своих колен и вставая. - Только посмей не быть дома, когда я вернусь!  
Адриан мстительно царапнул его по руке, но все равно остался в одиночестве.  
«Мой папа - самовлюбленный тиран», - прочитал Габриэль сообщение от Кота Наура спустя несколько минут.  
Он жалел, что уже едет в машине и не может вернуться. Чтобы потискать своего котенка и, скрепя сердце, разрешить ему хотя бы немного погулять.


	11. Глава Адриана

Вечером Адриан послушно ждал отца дома. Он решил больше не нарушать правила, а лишь ждать, пока они исчезнут совсем. Он давно уже не боялся. Давно уже рухнул образ холодного бесстрастного киборга, в любой ситуации не теряющего над собой контроль. Из непостижимого божества отец превратился в обычного человека со своими психологическими травмами, чувствами и страхами. Стал казаться уязвимым и несчастным. Когда-то он был бесконечно далеким - мог ли Адриан предположить, что подступится к нему так близко? Что сможет наконец чуть лучше узнать его и понять?  
Почему отец тогда решил продолжить их встречи? Зачем дал ему телефон и сказал просить помощи, когда она потребуется? Это был еще один способ держать его под контролем? Знать то, что он не мог рассказать ему как отцу? Способ сделать так, чтобы даже когда он сбегал из дома, все равно попадал к нему?  
Теперь это уже не имело значения. Было уже неважно, насколько это подло и нечестно. Как и то, что отец скрывал от него свою двойную жизнь. В конце концов, Адриан поступал точно так же. Главное - все это привело их к сегодняшнему, гораздо более счастливому, дню.  
Отец щедро вознаградил за послушание. Он явно не ожидал, что сын действительно будет ждать его дома, и очень этому обрадовался. Поэтому Адриану досталась шоколадка и не менее сладкие ласки. Прижавшись к отцу, он, прикрыв глаза, балдел от его поцелуев и по-кошачьи довольно урчал.  
\- Я буду тебя слушаться, - пообещал он, обвив руками шею отца и заглянув ему в глаза. - Только пообещай, что все изменится. Что ты начнешь отпускать меня одного. И я смогу выбирать, чем мне заниматься. Пообещай, что когда-нибудь ты перестанешь вести себя со мной как отец и начнешь вести себя как Бражник. Мне было с ним хорошо, я был счастлив. Потому что ему было не наплевать на меня. Он думал обо мне больше, чем о себе. Его свобода заканчивалась там, где начиналась моя.  
\- Поэтому ты полюбил его? - улыбнулся Габриэль с легкой печалью. - Потому что он единственный заинтересовался твоим внутренним миром и дал тебе любовь и поддержку, которых тебе так недоставало?  
Адриан кивнул, зарываясь лицом в складки его галстука. С Бражником он получил то, что никогда не надеялся получить. Отец любил его за достижения. Или когда с ним что-то случалось. Ровесники - за то, что он был богат и знаменит. Никто из них не знал его и не интересовался им как личностью - всем хотелось только, чтобы он был рядом, украшая их жизнь как красивая статусная вещь. Никому из них он не мог рассказать о том, что волновало. Друзьям было ненужно его нытье. А отец... отец никогда не замечал его, пока не происходило что-то плохое. Забавно, что его пригрел именно тот, кого он считал врагом.  
\- Завтра в свободное время можешь погулять с друзьями, - разрешил Габриэль, и было видно, с каким трудом ему это далось. - Только пиши мне каждый час, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Что ж... Стоило начать с малого. Это было уже хорошо.  
\- Ты слишком ценен для меня... - вздохнул отец. - Ты понимаешь?  
\- Я ценен для тебя, как вещь, а с моими чувствами ты не церемонишься, - нахмурился Адриан. - Я тебе не принадлежу. Я человек. Личность. Ты понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю...  
Отец казался в этот момент слишком несчастным. Наверное, их отношения как Бражника и Кота Нуара сломали всю его картину мира, и сейчас он отчаянно старался собрать ее по осколкам в нечто новое. Как-то совместить их социальный статус и то, что между ними произошло.  
Адриан поцеловал его в губы, обволакивая приятной негой ласковой теплоты. Чтобы он хоть на секунду отвлекся и расслабился. Отец слишком много думал - и слишком много о всякой ерунде.  
\- Папа, а покажи мне своего квами, - попросил Адриан.  
Его-то Плагг теперь летал по комнате, не скрываясь, когда они с отцом были вдвоем.  
\- Это Нууру, - представил Габриэль, отодвигая полу пиджака и позволяя своему квами выглянуть на волю.  
Адриан подставил ему ладони, и Нууру приземлился на них, поглядывая на мальчика с какой-то опаской. Интересно, насколько скверно обращался с ним отец?  
\- Ты же его больше не обидишь? - спросил он требовательно. - Ты же больше не станешь причинять другим боль просто так?  
Габриэль покачал головой.  
\- Мне этого больше не хочется. Я счастлив. Я больше не злюсь из-за того, как судьба обошлась со мной. Я только... переживаю за тебя. Если это повторится, я не вынесу.  
Адриан посадил Нууру рядом с Плаггом - им явно было, о чем поболтать - и прижался к отцу, как бы говоря «Я рядом и никуда не денусь». Раньше он не понимал, почему отец так ведет себя. С ним и со всеми. Почему он такой холодный и неприятный человек. Скорее всего, срывая злость на других, он просто самоутверждался из-за того, что где-то изнутри его мучило собственное бессилие. Он потерял жену, а потом одна неудача преследовала за другой, не давая вернуть ее. Жизнь казалась ему пустой, и все вокруг раздражало, потому что было каким-то неправильным без нее. Адриан понимал это - стоило ему представить себя на месте отца, стоило представить, как он теряет его... Он поступил бы точно так же. Несмотря на всю свою доброту, на все свои принципы. Ведь и отец не всегда был таким.  
\- Ты еще скучаешь по маме?  
\- Нет... Уже нет.  
\- Правда?  
\- Мне некогда по ней скучать, - улыбнулся Габриэль. - С каждым днем я думаю о ней все меньше. У нас с тобой слишком много проблем, которые нужно решать. Теперь я думаю о них. Я больше не испытываю желания, чтобы она вернулась и решила все это за меня. Я не скучаю по своей прошлой жизни. Я изменился. Теперь мне хочется совсем другого. Мне уже просто нет места в прошлом. Я морально вырос из него. Мне было бы в нем тесно. Надо... идти дальше. И я хочу идти. С тобой.  
Это звучало лучше признания в любви. Это и было признанием. Особенным. Важным. Чем-то, значимость чего понимали только они двое. Ведь это был такой длинный и тяжелый путь...  
Он - живой - наконец-то значил для отца больше, чем мертвая мать.  
\- Папа, я стесняюсь, пусть они отвернутся, - заявил Адриан, краснея, когда их ласки плавно перетекли в горизонтальную плоскость, и отец уложил его на кровать.  
Квами тактично удалились в ванную. Кажется, Плагг захихикал. Трахаться при свете оказалось неожиданно сложно. И не только потому, что на них смотрели непрошенные зрители. Адриан все еще не мог привыкнуть, что Бражник - это отец. Все еще казалось, что он станет поступать с ним, как раньше. Все еще накатывал легкий страх. К тому же, Кот Нуар все же смог бы хоть как-то сопротивляться - от этого было спокойнее. А сейчас он был абсолютно беззащитен перед отцом.  
\- Давай опять выключим свет, - попросил Адриан, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь и уворачиваясь от поцелуя. - Я не могу так... Мне все время кажется, что ты сейчас начнешь на меня орать за то, что я занимаюсь сексом, а мне это вредно...  
Габриэль печально вздохнул, поглаживая его по волосам.  
\- Мне хочется любоваться твоей красотой... И хочется, чтобы ты перестал воспринимать меня как «самовлюбленного тирана»... Ты меня боишься?  
\- Немного, - неохотно признался Адриан. - Ты сильнее, и ты уже причинял мне боль, «потому что лучше знаешь, что мне нужно»...  
Отец прижал его руку к своей груди, и от этого жеста сразу стало как-то теплее. Спокойнее.  
\- Этого больше не повторится, котенок, - прошептал он искренне. - Никогда-никогда.  
Адриан не сдержал улыбки. Как же было хорошо в этих заботливых и ласковых объятиях, когда на ушко ему шептали всякие милые нежности... Он как будто снова становился на мгновения маленьким ребенком, которого любили так, как нужно было любить.  
Он смутился, когда отец начал целовать его пальцы, поочередно поднося их к губам. К этому до сих пор было сложно привыкнуть. К тому, что он стал таким внимательным и ласковым. К тому, что старается сделать приятно. Адриан муркнул и обвил отца руками за шею, притягивая ближе к себе. Обнимая ногами и чувствуя, что снова против воли краснеет. Неужели сегодня они будут видеть друг друга обнаженными? Отец-то, наверное, и в глубоком детстве нечасто на него смотрел...  
\- Не хочешь устроить эротическую фотосессию? - усмехнулся Габриэль, заставив еще больше смутиться. - Лично для меня. Я хотел бы запечатлеть это.  
Адриан неуютно заерзал под ним, кусая губы.  
\- Ты же будешь потом на это смотреть...  
\- Для того и делают фотографии. Чтобы на них смотреть.  
\- А с мамой вы тоже так делали?  
От этого вопроса смутился уже Габриэль и пробормотал невнятное:  
\- Я тебе потом расскажу, когда подрастешь...  
\- Когда подрасту? - хихикнул Адриан. - То есть заниматься сексом мне уже можно, а смотреть на это нельзя?  
Отец не нашел, что ответить. Было здорово видеть его таким растерянным. Настоящим. Человечным. Сразу становилось как-то легко.  
\- Я согласен, - хитро прищурился Адриан, выгибаясь и потягиваясь, как кот. - Можешь меня сфотографировать.  
Габриэль, не удержавшись, пощекотал его, с явным наслаждениям слушая его заливистый смех, и принялся раздевать. Стащив с сына рубашку, он замер, всматриваясь в его торс. Адриан не сразу понял, что отец впервые видит шрам от зажившей раны. Последний раз он видел его еще когда рана едва зарубцевалась. Этого было достаточно, чтобы он перестал переживать.  
\- Что, некрасивый? - поинтересовался Адриан, стараясь придать голосу безразличность.  
Склонившись над ним, отец поцеловал шрам в нескольких местах и с нежностью погладил.  
\- Если бы не это, ничего бы не было.  
А ведь действительно...  
Лежать полностью обнаженным на кровати все же было неловко. Хотелось прикрыться краем одеяла, но Адриан мужественно сдерживался, не желая, чтобы его сочли совсем уж неопытным и стеснительным ребенком. От отца это почему-то было особенно унизительно. Хотелось быть с ним на равных. Хотелось, чтобы его воспринимали всерьез.  
Он командовал, что делать. Заставлял принимать нужные позы. Трогая за самые чувствительные места...  
У Адриана уже давно стоял, и с каждой минутой желание одолевало все сильнее. Это волновало теперь куда больше, чем стеснение из-за такой откровенной фотосессии. Отец был вполне доволен этим - он жадно смотрел, как сын начинает дышать чаще, комкать одеяло и кусать губы, стараясь подставиться под каждое его прикосновение.  
Оставив фотоаппарат на штативе, Габриэль присел рядом с сыном и медленно провел ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра, заставляя слегка раздвинуть ноги. Адриан нетерпеливо подался вперед. Отец улыбнулся, приникая к его губам. Переплетая их пальцы. Стеснения уже не было - только пламенное желание наконец слиться с ним воедино и забыться в экстазе. Сладостно-томительное. Слишком невыносимое, чтобы терпеть.  
Он стонал слишком громко и бесстыдно. Пока отец двигался, прижимая его к себе. Сын царапал его спину, но он не пытался его одергивать. Адриан был благодарен за то, что ему не указывают, как правильно трахаться. Потому что без этих замечаний не обходилось ни одно их совместное занятие. Его вечно поправляли и наставляли, а потом снисходительно хвалили за то, что он хорошо старается. Если бы отец вздумал учудить такое во время секса, Адриан бы точно не удержался и расцарапал ему лицо.  
Он был очень строптивым котенком.  
Когда они оба достигли оргазма, отец немного подержал его в объятиях, а потом вернулся к фотоаппарату.  
\- Ты что, снимал все на видео?! - ошеломленный внезапной догадкой воскликнул Адриан и, определив по виновато-извиняющемуся лицу отца, что оказался прав, зашипел и накинулся на него.  
\- Ну что в этом такого, котенок, - вздохнул Габриэль, ловя его за запястья и сжимая хоть и бережно, но крепко.  
\- Я на это не соглашался! - взъярился Адриан, задергавшись. - Только на фотографии!  
\- Ты стал слишком агрессивным.  
\- А ты подлец!  
Вырвав руки из отцовской хватки, Адриан угрюмо отвернулся и забрался с головой под одеяло. Пусть валит теперь на все четыре стороны и до одурения смотрит на запись их секса, потому что заниматься им ему больше не светит никогда!  
\- Ну котенок, - виновато позвал отец, присаживаясь рядом и пытаясь заглянуть под одеяло. Адриан натягивал его сильнее и шипел. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Ему что, было так сложно смириться, что сын больше не желает быть бесправной вещью? Что у него теперь надо спрашивать на все разрешения? Интересно, с мамой он тоже позволял себе не интересоваться ее мнением? Хотя мама-то могла от него уйти... А что мог он - несовершеннолетний подросток? Все козыри в их противостоянии были только у отца.  
\- Прости меня, - попросил Габриэль, изображая раскаяние. - Я больше не буду...  
Он слишком хорошо умел врать и лицемерить, чтобы Адриан поверил ему. Вечно обещал, что все будет по-другому, что все изменится. Но что реально изменилось? Разве он дал ему больше свободы? Или позволил распоряжаться самим собой?  
\- Уйди, - мрачно огрызнулся Адриан, выглядывая из-под одеяла. - Тебе полностью плевать на мое психологическое состояние, тебе главное, что я жив и делаю то, что тебе нужно. Тебе и на свое плевать. Я лучше и дальше буду жить, как раньше, зато честно - без всех этих обещаний, которые ты не собираешься выполнять. Я не хочу с тобой быть. Я любил Бражника, но даже это оказалось просто твоей ложью.  
Отец ничего не ответил. Адриан не мог видеть его лица. И было все равно. Хотелось только, чтобы он поскорее ушел. Невозможно было перешагнуть через его упрямство и эгоизм. Невозможно было не проникнуться к нему отвращением. Особенно теперь, когда он делал вид, что пытается измениться. Ни на секунду не ослабляя контроль.  
\- Дай мне свое кольцо.  
Адриан вздрогнул, мгновенно ощущая, как слезы выступают на глазах. Ну зачем, зачем?.. Как он мог пасть еще ниже?..  
Кольцо было последним, что у него вообще осталось. На что можно было положиться. Это была его сила, его единственное преимущество. Как давно он уже не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и одиноким...  
\- Не отдам! - всхлипнул он, отчаянно вцепляясь себе в руку. - Если ты его отберешь, я сбегу из дома! Я... я расскажу, что ты принуждал меня спать с тобой! Ты сам только что записал на видео доказательства! Я расскажу, и тебя больше ко мне не подпустят! Лучше жить в приюте, чем с тобой!  
\- Ты получишь его назад, - как-то глухо и бесцветно отозвался отец, помолчав некоторое время. - Когда я закончу.  
Он потянулся к руке сына, но Адриан царапнул его по лицу и кинулся прочь. Распахнув дверь ванной, он крикнул Плаггу начинать перевоплощение. Когда Габриэль ворвался туда, Адриан уже выскользнул в окно.


	12. Глава Габриэля

«Я лгал тебе с самого начала. Я хотел защитить тебя, уберечь от всего. От правды. Я делал вид, будто ничего не случилось. Будто все в порядке. Будто мы сможем жить дальше. Вдвоем.  
Мне было легче жить иллюзиями. Иллюзией благополучия - ты был жив и не нуждался в материальных благах. Иллюзией всевластия - я считал, что талисманы дадут мне возможность победить смерть. Было много иллюзий. И главная из них состояла в том, что все хорошо. Что все идет как надо. И скоро я получу то, чего хочу.  
Но жизнь снова дала мне понять, что за это придется платить слишком дорогую цену. Что все гораздо сложней. Что я потеряю тебя, вернув ее - окончательно потеряю. Что мне нужно сделать выбор, который невозможно сделать. И я сделал. Я выбрал тебя.  
Я никогда не был для тебя хорошим отцом, даже если очень старался. Я причинял тебе боль. Я делал тебя несчастным. Под маской Бражника я мог не быть твоим отцом. Я дорожил этими мгновениями. Я мог просто радовать тебя. Просто говорить с тобой. Обнимать. Я никогда раньше не видел тебя таким счастливым. Твой враг так быстро завоевал твое доверие - тогда как твоему отцу удалось лишь разрушить его.  
Я никогда не желал тебе зла. Я не был к тебе равнодушен. Я просто не знал, что со всем этим делать. Как жить дальше после того, что произошло.  
Благими намерениями я вымостил дорогу в ад.  
Я сожалею. Ты никогда не заслуживал всего этого. Наверное, я тоже. Так просто произошло.  
С того дня, как все начало меняться, я чувствовал, что у меня появляется надежда. Шанс. Снова жить, снова быть счастливым, а не хоронить себя заживо вместе с ней, посвящая ее смерти каждое мгновение своей жизни. Я уцепился за это, я отчаянно боялся это потерять.  
Мое маленькое светлое солнышко. Ты осветил мне путь спасения от самого себя. Я старался, я правда старался. Мне хотелось стать лучше для тебя. Делать тебя счастливым. Мне было достаточно видеть твою улыбку. С тех пор, как я потерял твою мать, мне впервые было достаточно.  
Я ждал наших встреч как возможности хоть на миг ощутить счастье. Я чувствовал себя тогда гораздо более всесильным, чем когда завладел камнями чудес. Я подарил тебе целый мир, в котором ты так нуждался. Я был его властелином. Мы оба могли укрыться в нем, и ничто не имело больше для нас значения. Мне жаль, что это не наша настоящая жизнь. Что это была лишь очередная иллюзия. Это были единственные мгновения, когда я по-настоящему жил.  
Я совершил слишком много ошибок. Но я не могу, не хочу возвращаться назад. Наша семья никогда не станет прежней. Прежним не стану ни я, ни ты.  
Я снова решил за тебя. Снова не спросил, чего ты действительно хочешь. Мне нужно было кольцо, чтобы попытаться вернуть твою маму. Не в моих силах выбрать жертву - но в моих силах принести в жертву себя.  
У меня ничего не вышло. Судьба дала мне второй шанс, но я снова все потерял. Это моя вина.  
Я не смогу смотреть ей в глаза после всего, что случилось. Я не смогу выносить твоей ненависти. Я все испортил. Мне нет места в твоем будущем. Для меня ничего уже не будет по-прежнему. Я не знаю, как мне жить дальше. После всего.  
Если ты хочешь этого, если хочешь, чтобы рядом с тобой была она, а не я, возвращайся домой. Если это именно то, что сделает тебя счастливым, если это именно то, что тебе нужно - я отдам за это свою жизнь. Я дорожу ей только потому, что в ней у меня остался ты. Но если ты ненавидишь меня...  
Просто знай, что я люблю тебя. Всегда любил. Даже если не показывал этого. Даже если мне нужен был повод, чтобы просто обнять тебя...  
Я попытался сделать тебя счастливым. Подарить тебе любовь. Может, я просто не умею. Может, меня хватило только на один раз. Мне жаль. Если я смогу сделать это иначе - я сделаю. Просто вернись домой и дай мне кольцо. Я переживаю, что с тобой может что-то случиться. Надеюсь, ты прочитаешь это сообщение до того, как это произойдет.»  
Габриэль отложил телефон и с тоской уставился в окно. Было невыносимо просто сидеть и ждать.  
Все это время сын искал утешения у врага. Он был настолько несчастным и одиноким, что полюбил того, кто просто отнесся к нему по-человечески. Он уходил к Бражнику, когда они ссорились. Он получал от него заботу и ласку - то, чего не давал ему отец. Габриэль сам не мог понять, что мешает ему всегда быть с сыном таким, как под маской Бражника. Это давалось слишком тяжело. Слишком прочно в голове засела мысль, что он должен в первую очередь быть ответственным отцом. Держать дистанцию. Заставлять, ограничивать. Как отец он должен был. Как Бражник он мог всего этого не делать. И просто любить.  
Адриан появился как-то внезапно - может, в полутьме Габриэль просто не заметил его? Черный котенок сливался с ночной темнотой.  
\- Нет, я этого не хочу, - тихо произнес сын, обнимая его и пряча лицо у него на груди.  
Может, стоило давно уже рассказать ему о своих чувствах? Может, именно этого им так отчаянно не хватало? Откровенности?  
Габриэль усадил его к себе на колени и крепко обнял. Может, все, что им было нужно - это просто поговорить?  
\- А чего ты хочешь? - прошептал он, заглядывая в светящиеся зеленые глаза.  
\- Чтобы всегда было так, как у нас в том доме на окраине.  
Да... Да. Он тоже этого хотел.  
Котенок поцеловал его - слишком властно и требовательно для ребенка. Слишком настойчиво. Габриэль чувствовал, что уже сдался ему. Что отныне все будет так, как он скажет. У него был характер матери. Упрямый, самоуверенный, властный. У него пока не было ее опыта. Ее мудрости. Но, наверное, только такой человек мог бы поладить с ним. Габриэль знал, что нуждается в том, чтобы его ограничивали. Не давали волю его внутренней жажде разрушения. Пусть даже это будет делать ребенок. Когда-нибудь он подрастет.  
Скоро он станет старше. Сильнее. У него появятся свои финансы. Свое имущество. Он перестанет быть от него зависимым. Что может удержать повзрослевшего ребенка в родном доме, кроме любви?  
Габриэль все еще помнил, как Кот Нуар однажды отдавал ему приказы. Еще тогда - задолго до того происшествия с ранением - он уже мог быть собой в этом образе. Чтобы он посмел поднять на отца голос, будучи просто ребенком? Да никогда. Еще тогда Габриэль испытал смутную смесь гордости и радости, что сын так похож на свою мать, пусть и не решается вести себя так без ширмы анонимности. Она была сильной, она никому не позволяла себя обидеть. Она контролировала все, что было в ее власти. В ее власти был он сам - и, черт побери, он ждал, что однажды сын скажет на все его запреты «К черту тебя, папа. Я буду делать только то, что хочу». И это будет доказательством того, что он вырос. Что готов нести за себя ответственность. И это навек успокоит все опасения.  
И вот он это все же сказал. И Габриэль подчинился.  
Адриан очень повзрослел за все это время. Он больше не оборонялся, не просил, не чувствовал себя жертвой. Он наступал, он требовал, он был здесь главным. Так и должно было быть.  
Это дарило чувство долгожданного умиротворения.  
Теперь он мог держать его ножки на своем плече, тереться об них щекой, целовать, гладить его бедра - и больше не думать о том, что в любой момент это хрупкое тельце может сбить машина или изуродовать маньяк. Стало намного легче. А котенок довольно мурлыкал, полностью расслабившись и исступленно щуря глазки. Ему было хорошо и приятно.  
Габриэль поцеловал его когтистые лапки и уткнулся в раскрытые ладони. Адриан нетерпеливо завозился и, извернувшись, потерся об его бедра вздернутой попкой. Он все еще был в образе Кота - и кошачья физиология в нем сейчас явно преобладала над человечьей. В этом было что-то особенно эротичное.  
Адриан жалобно мявкнул и дернул ушком, требуя поторопиться. Когда отец наконец вошел в него, он заскулил, подаваясь ему навстречу. Царапая коготочками одеяло. Чем быстрее и жестче двигался Габриэль, тем громче разносились по комнате требовательные кошачьи вопли. Его скромный и нежный мальчик мог быть таким... развратным. Наверное, он и правда наконец повзрослел.  
Кончив, Габриэль получил неожиданное завершение такого особенного секса - Адриан со всей дури влупил ему лапой по лицу и, зарычав, спрыгнул с кровати, принимаясь кататься по полу. Габриэль не был сильно осведомлен о нюансах кошачьей физиологии, и это его, бесспорно, шокировало. Он сел на кровати, растеряно созерцая, как сын принимается тщательно вылизываться. Закончив, Адриан, правда, все же пришел в себя и смущенно потупился.  
\- Я... это... не специально, - мурлыкнул он, принимаясь тереться мордочкой о щеку отца.  
\- Думаю, мой первый опыт секса с котом будет последним, - вздохнул Габриэль, обнимая его.  
Адриан хихикнул и, перевоплотившись, забрался к нему на колени.  
\- А как это у бабочек происходит? - заинтересованно спросил он, обвивая руками его шею и заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Габриэль тяжело вздохнул и устало уронил голову ему на макушку. Зарываясь лицом в растрепавшиеся золотистые волосы. Вдыхая их юный и свежий аромат.  
Одно он уяснил точно - его маленький ласковый котенок вполне мог за себя постоять.


	13. Эпилог

Привычно отработав часы перед камерой, Адриан попрощался с фотографом и поспешил домой, стараясь не задерживаться по пути. Сегодня был день его рождения. Десять лет минуло с тех пор, как случайное ранение изменило его жизнь. Десять счастливых лет.  
У него было все, о чем он только мог мечтать. Все, о чем мечтали его ровесники - слава, богатство и любовь. Особенно он ценил последнее. Это стоило всего.  
В дороге ему пришло сообщение от отца. И Адриан, улыбнувшись, развернулся и зашагал в другую сторону. Чтобы зайти в безлюдный переулок и превратиться в Кота.  
Он прибыл в их дом на окраине через четверть часа. Отец не встречал его - наверное, ждал чуть позже. Адриан обнаружил его на кухне. Интересно, как давно он последний раз что-то готовил сам?  
Габриэль был как-то по-особенному прекрасен в это мгновение. Как-то по-домашнему уютно. В небрежно полурасстегнутой рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами. И слишком по-молодежному обтягивающих рваных джинсах. Если бы Адриан увидел его таким десять лет назад, он просто не поверил бы своим глазам.  
\- Угадай, кто, - хихикнул он, накрывая его глаза своими ладонями.  
Отец поочередно поцеловал его руки и развернулся, улыбаясь, чтобы встретиться с ним губами. Его котенок вырос и превратился в довольного и крупного кота. Кажется, он вымахал даже на пару сантиметров выше отца. Разница, правда, почти не ощущалась.  
\- А мы не отравимся? - с сомнением уточнил Адриан, когда отец снова принялся за готовку, которую так и не успел закончить.  
\- Не переживай, у меня есть опыт, - усмехнулся Габриэль. - У меня ведь не всегда были слуги. В молодости я жил в общежитии и заботился о себе сам. Да и тебе стоило бы поучиться - мало ли что.  
Адриан согласился нарезать овощи для салата, но на большее его не хватило. Готовка явно была не для него.  
\- А тортик будет? - спросил он в предвкушении.  
\- Будет, - пообещал Габриэль. - Должен же я побаловать тебя сладким в твой день рождения.  
Остаток готовки Адриан прижимался к нему сзади, обхватив его руками за пояс. Потом отец попросил достать посуду и отнести в гостиную. Занял его делом, чтоб он не мешался?  
Вскоре они уже сидели друг напротив друга и ужинали. Адриан не ожидал многого, но было действительно вкусно. Странно, что отец не разучился готовить за столько лет.  
\- Я надеюсь, что тебе понравится мой подарок, - произнес Габриэль, выкладывая на стол ключи от машины. - Но я также надеюсь, что ты будешь достаточно осторожен...  
Господи, ну почему он так и остался таким занудой!  
Адриан обнял отца и благодарно чмокнул в щеку. И, получив свою порцию ласки и потисков, потребовал торт.  
Габриэль вздыхал, глядя на то, как сын уминает кусок за куском, жадно облизывая крем с пальцев. На лице его отражались неописуемые счастье и восторг. Сладкое он позволял себе крайне редко - следил за фигурой. Впрочем, карьера модели в итоге была тем, что он выбрал сам.  
Они говорили о ничего не значащих вещах. О том, как прошел сегодняшний день. О том, что может принести завтрашний. Было хорошо просто находиться рядом. Вдвоем.  
Их отношения так и оставались тайной. Конечно, хотелось рассказать о них всему миру. Чтобы друзья больше не смотрели на него косо из-за того, что он ни с кем не встречается. Но в этом случае они косились бы все равно.  
Это никогда не было причиной все разорвать.  
Адриан замечал, что отец совсем не против его встреч с девушками. Или даже с парнями. Он как будто до сих пор не воспринимал его всерьез или не доверял - в любом случае, это сильно обижало. Ему не нужен был никто другой.  
В этот вечер он впервые решился прямо спросить.  
\- Я желаю тебе лучшего, - ответил Габриэль, печально улыбнувшись. - Я намного старше. Я твой отец. По правде говоря, я был готов к тому, что ты захочешь обычных, нормальных отношений гораздо раньше. Отношений, о которых можно рассказать. В которых можно поцеловаться на людях. Разве то, что есть у тебя со мной, может все это заменить?  
\- А разве кто-то сможет заменить мне тебя? - с сердитой уверенностью парировал Адриан. - Разве кто-то будет любить меня так же сильно? Разве буду я для кого-то целым миром? Разве будет кто-то готов отдать за меня жизнь? Не говори глупости! Я никогда не буду так счастлив ни с кем другим!  
Габриэль на мгновение растерялся от такой самоуверенной решимости.  
\- Выброси все это из головы! - приказал сын, притягивая его к себе и стискивая в объятиях. - Ты никогда меня не потеряешь. Я всегда буду с тобой.  
Разве можно было не поверить такому искреннему упрямству? Габриэль улыбнулся и обнял его в ответ. Его сын, его опора, его отрада... Он так и остался жизнерадостным светлым ребенком. Лишь стал чуть старше и опытней. И теперь уже он обнимал отца, как свою очень ценную и дорогую вещь.  
Габриэль чувствовал себя спокойней в его объятиях. Они отгоняли все тревоги. Все страхи. Оставляя только всепоглощающее счастье, сумасшедшую нежность. Котенок знал, чего хочет от жизни. Его уверенность, его властность, его юношеская наивность - все это было таким живым, таким ярким и прекрасным. И этого было достаточно, чтобы полностью положиться на него.  
Наверное, когда-нибудь, спустя долгие годы, нестрашно будет умереть в его объятиях. Лишь бы он был рядом и с обычной уверенностью говорил, что все будет хорошо.  
Адриан слегка отстранился и взял отца за подбородок, приникая к его губам.  
\- Ты опять думаешь о всякой ерунде? - строго нахмурился он, и Габриэль тихо рассмеялся.  
Обычно, замечая грусть на его лице, сын хватал его за галстук и целовал, пока не начинали подкашиваться ноги. С годами он стал вспыльчивее, но вся его ярость проявлялась почему-то через любовь. Он сердился, когда отец, по его мнению, был недостаточно счастлив. И тут же стремился это исправлять.  
Они давно уже поменялись местами, и теперь его воспитывал сын. Хотелось всегда видеть его таким самоуверенным и веселым. Чтобы он продолжал отчаянно тянуть из пучины уныния. Чтобы наполнял жизнь яркими красками. Как же он любил его...  
Габриэль боялся, что однажды станет старым и немощным, тогда как сын еще будет в самом расцвете сил. Останется ли в нем еще эта заботливая нежность или ему просто надоест тянуть на себе такой груз?  
Он прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под ласки. Котенок целовал и покусывал его шею, забираясь руками под рубашку. Это заставляло расслабиться. В конце концов, стоило жить только сегодняшним днем. Никто не мог знать, что произойдет дальше. Если завтра случится конец света - какой тогда смысл было тратить такие драгоценные минуты на неоправдавшиеся страхи? Это было нечестно по отношению к счастью. Стоило насладиться им в полной мере. Даже если все снова пойдет не так - это уже будет потом.  
Он старался. Он правда старался не думать об этом. И каждый раз, долгие годы после этого дня, в такие моменты он вспоминал уверенно-искренние слова сына: «Ты никогда меня не потеряешь. Я всегда буду с тобой».  
И этого было достаточно.


End file.
